


Army Love

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Joining the army can be scary that is until one day you get a email from a pen pal turning your world upside down and giving you the strength to make it through each day till the day you get released.Started 22nd May 2019 elsewhereFinished....
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_**Baekhyun's Pov** _

"Hey Baek, wait till you see this" Chen falls on the end of my bed beside me knocking my book out of my hand as he opens up his laptop turning it so I can see. "What dating sight are you on now then?" I move and lay on my stomach beside him looking at the screen. "Its not a dating sight, its a sight where you can email guys that have just joined the army" He says all excited as he logs into the page and begins to scroll.

"Why are you looking on this for, can't you find a guy in the clubs like the rest of us" I nudge him making him look at me in disgust. "We are not all like you Baek who would walk into a room and turn heads, the rest of us have to work to try get attention" He nudges me back making me nearly fall off the bed. 

"Ok so what do you have to do?" I move back close to him looking at the screen to all the names of the new recruits. "Well I have set up an account already, so now all I have to do is pick a guy I want to talk to" he says looking so interested at all the names he scrolls past.

"So its like blind dating, since there is no pictures" I look at him as he turns his head and gives me the evil look like he is going to kill me soon. "Wow D.O is training you well with the evil look" I tell him before turning back to look at the screen pretending to be interested.

"Ok what do you think of this guy?" he points at the information

**_Kim Minseok_ **

**_Birthdate March 26,1990 Age 29_ **

_**From Seoul**_

_**Hi if you want to know anything more just drop a few lines** _

"Oh he is a bit mysterious, he doesn't have much information does he" I push Chen away a little and scroll myself seeing all the others have a lot more information about themselves. "That's what makes it more fun. You have to talk to him to find out the information" He smiles as he clicks on the, talk to this person button.

"Oh , what will I say to him?" He hovers his hand over the keyboard of his laptop biting his lip trying to think of something. "I don't know, maybe if he is single or married and has millions of kids and isn't a serial killer that wears his victims faces" I fall to the floor banging my ass off it from the push he gave me making me look at him from the floor. "You need to stop watching horrors baek" he gives me that look again as I climb back on the bed beside him.

"Ok how about you say Hi and take it from there" I tell him as he opens the message tab and begins to type.

❤️ ** _C_** ❤️

**_Love Cclay2020_ **

**_x_ **

**_so this will be a quick story and we see how it goes from there_ **

_**Please ignore my spelling mistakes and some information about Xiumin will be changed just for the story so no hate** _

_**also I know Chen is due to be married soon but I have started this story elsewhere and wanted to share it here so I hope you give it a chance** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chen Pov_ **

Since kicking Baek out of our apartment to get pizza from the shop two doors down, I now have a bit of peace so I can send my message. Hovering my hand's over the keyboard I bite my lip thinking of what I could say to start off our conversation. Should I just send Hi and ask how he is?. Rolling onto my back on Baek's bed I stare into space and think. What if he is what Baek says, what if he doesn't write back, what if. Sitting up on the bed I take my laptop and sit it across my lap. 'Ok Chen just a simple message, it is not like I am asking him to marry me, all he is going to be is a nice guy from Seoul who is in the army and not a serial killer'. Taking a deep breath I begin to type.

**Hi,**

**My name is Kim Jongdae,**

**I saw your name here and I was wondering if you would maybe like to talk?.**

**J**

I press the send button and push my laptop back onto the bed and cover my face. I can't believe I just sent a message to a complete stranger.

"Chen come on, I got the pizza~" Baek bursts in the door making me jump. "Ohhhh did you send it already?, I thought you would have taken forever to think of something to write" he laughs throwing the pizza box on the bed and grabbing my laptop. "Ok that was a simple start I guess" he looks at the screen then back at me. "It was nice knowing you if he is a serial killer" He closes over my laptop and grabs the pizza box walking out of the room shouting "I will say nice things at your funeral". 

I hurry after him out into our small sitting room grabbing a cushion from the chair and throwing it at him as he puts the pizza box on the table. "Hey no need for that" he shouts rubbing the back of his head where the cushion made perfect contact. "There was a need for it" I stick my tongue out at him as he just laughs and hands me a slice of pizza. "Thanks" I take it and sit on the chair beside him as we tuck into our food. 

"I wonder what he looks like?" I look at Baek as he turns in the chair with his pizza slice mid air ready to go into him mouth. He turns away putting his pizza down and then turns back with the melted cheese from the pizza across his face. "He probably looks like this, because he is wearing his last victims faces" he laughs with the cheese hanging off his face. "Baek your so nasty" I punch his arm as he burst out laughing dropping the cheese on the floor. " Oh come on , while else would he have no picture?" he takes a sip from his can of soda while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"None of them have pictures you idiot" I grab another piece of pizza and go to take a bite when the sound of a _ding_ fills the room making us both look at each other before we make a run for his bedroom.

❤️ **C** ❤️

**Love**

**Cclay2020**


	3. Chapter 3

Falling onto the bed as we push each other out of the way, I grab my lap top and pull it close bringing it too life. "Lets see what your serial killer says" Baek laughs moving his head closer to the screen blocking my view making me push him away. "Will you let me see too" I look at him as he moves and sits beside me like a child that just got given out to by their parents. 

**Hi Kim Jongdae,**

**I don't really know how all this messaging thing works as I'm only new here. Wow I seen from** **your information your from Seoul too, small world :), anyway to answer your question, yes I would really like to talk to you if your up for it.**

**Minseok**

"Baek, he replied" I shake him like crazy making him look at me "No way really, you don't say" he says sarcastically before looking back at the screen and reading out the message.

"Well I'm gonna leave you and your serial killer alone while I pop next door to Kai and Chanyeol's apartment" he gets up from the bed moving closer to me kissing me on the head. "Be safe and don't send nudes" he winks at me before leaving . "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I shout after him as he hurries back in the door "Chen I'm a angel, can't you see my Halo" he pretends to rub his imaginary halo above his head. "Oh you mean that halo that your devil horns are holding up" I tell him as he just laughs "I wont be long" he smile grabbing his deodorant spraying himself all over making me cough up a lung.

"Go will you" I cough as he winks at me while fixing his hair. "Have you decided which one of them you want yet since you flirt with both of them?" I try hide my laugh as he just smiles, "Cant I have them both" he winks before leaving making me feel so sorry for those two lads with a little tease like our Baek.

I re-read what minseok wrote till a little green circle light pops up on the top left corner near his name telling me he is online right now. I begin to panic, what do I do, do I reply or just ignore him, what if I come across desperate. I take a deep breathe and decide to be like Baek and just go for it .

 _Hi, I was just reading your_ _repl_ _y and I seen you where online so I thought I would say hi, so hi again lol_

**_Oh my god Hi, how are you?, thank you for your message by the way_ **

_You are welcome_

**** _I am good, just after having dinner with my roommate so just relaxing now, how are you ?_

**_I've just finished dinner too lol. I am a little tired, we where divided up today into rooms. I'm sharing with 4 other guys which isn't too bad, they seem nice._ **

_Wow four other guys just think of it like being in college_

**_Yeah something like that just more rules and a lot of training_ **

So where are you based , or can I even ask you that

**_I can't tell you I'm afraid,because if I did I would have to kill you_ **

I begin to panic at his last sentence, did he really mean this or has Baek just got into my head with all this serial killer stuff 

_Oh ......_

**_Omg I just realised how serial killer that sounded, I'm so sorry_ **

_Its ok_

**_I seen it being said in a movie before and I always wanted to say it ,I guess I just picked the_** _ **wrong time to say it**_

_Its fine honestly I know what you mean, I guess they need to keep your location private in_ _case anything happens_

_**Exactly right, plus we would get into so much trouble too** _

_So am I allowed ask what you look like? or is that not allowed_

**_That's allowed ,I can send you a picture if you like so you have a face to go with the name so to speak_ **

_Oh ok , if you want to no pressure_

**_ok one second, I haven't done this before so bare with me_ **

****

_**There you go** _   
  


I bite my lip looking at his picture at how fucking sexy he looks in it that I forget to reply 

**_Did my picture scare you off?_ **

_oh my god no it didn't ,I just needed to plug in my charger cant have you dying on me , perfect_ timing for that to happen lol

_You look cute_

**_Thank you , I think the conversation just got a bit awkward lol_ **

_No no not at all, I was just looking for one to send you back, you know fair is fair you send me one I return one._

**_You don't have to if our uncomfortable_ **

****

_here you go_

**_Oh wow you are very cute if you don't mind me saying_ **

_Thank you, least we both know how the other looks right lol_

**_Definity, I sorry but I need to go now its gonna be lights out soon and I need to go have a shower, I'm sorry to cut our talk short, maybe we can continue this another day if you like_ **

_Hey that's no problem I need to go myself its getting rather late and I have work in the morning. I would definity like to talk again_

**_Ok well that's settled we will talk again soon, sleep well Jongdae_ **

_Talk soon , rest well and be safe Minseok_

I log out and close my lap top falling back onto baek's pillows. Did that really just happen. I quickly sit up and log back in to our conversation and scroll back to see his photo. Biting my lip I nearly drool at the sight of him. I think I have fallen in love.

❤️ **C ❤️**

**Love**

**_Cclay2020_ ** **_💛_ **

**_As_ ** _**you guys can tell I hate doing the texting messaging thing but it kinda worked out lol hope you** _ _**liked it my little colourful love hearts 💙💜❤️🧡💚🖤** _

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chen Pov** _

Grabbing my lap top I head back into my own room turning on the light and getting ready for bed after staring at Minseok's picture for nearly an hour at how beautiful he is. I decide to have a shower as I know Baek will take forever in the bathroom in the morning. Speaking of Baek, I wonder if he will be home tonight or staying in Chanyeol's and Kai's. 

Once I'm showered and ready for bed I text Baek and find out he won't be back tonight as he is staying over with the others . I walk around our small apartment making sure everything is turned off as I hurry back into my bedroom. I turn off the main light and turn on my laptop again to find a show on Netflix. I pull back the bed covers and snuggle down into the bed wrapping myself up. I find a show and begin to watch it but five minutes into it my mind starts to drift off and starts to think about Minseok.

I close Netflix and log back into the army web page where I talk to Minseok and click on the chat button. Scrolling through everything I grab a note book from my nightstand and fish around the drawer for a pen. I begin to write down the things he has told me so I don't forget and ask him again.

Scrolling further I come across his picture and I find myself biting my lip again. How I wish I could meet him in real life. Damn it, he is single right? I question myself scrolling back checking to see if I actually asked him.

I note down a few question I will ask him in case we ever talk again and him being single is the main one I want to ask. I begin to think he wouldn't be talking to me if he had someone would he?.

After drooling enough all over my laptop I decide to go to sleep as I have an early start in work tomorrow.

I kiss my fingers and place it on my screen over Minseok's lips and I snap myself out of it and close the laptop falling back into the bed.

I'm such an idiot, how can I fall for someone like this so fast, but how can I not he is gorgeous, his eyes are beautiful that picture is hot as hell.

Grabbing a pillow from my bed I cover my face with it screaming into it before I remove it and look at the ceiling.

I have a massive crush on him and it's only been one day.

How do people do this online dating stuff. 

❤️C ❤️

Cclay2020  
X


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up after the horrible night of tossing and turning thinking of my new chat buddie. I sit up rubbing my eyes and looking at my phone screaming it's tune across my nightstand.

I reach for it turning it off as I swing my legs out of my bed as I hear Baek hurry in the door.

"Are you still alive? " he shouts at me as I hear the shower turn on.

I climb out of bed and grab a towel as he always forgets his. I walk towards the bathroom and push the door hearing him singing in the shower.

"Your happy this morning, which one did you sleep with?" I tease him as I grab my tooth brush sliding some toothpaste on it as I start to brush my teeth.

"I didn't sleep with either of them for your information, but I might tonight with it being _Friday_ and they are having a _party~_ he says from the shower as he continues to sing again

Oh great fun another night of no sleep I mumble to myself as I catch the sight of my sleepy head in the mirror making me tsk out loud.

"So how was your night then, did you guys send nudes already" he winks at me as he steps out of the shower making me throw a towel at him.

" No Baek I'm not like you sending dick picks to everyone" I say as he slaps the back of my head making me spit out my toothpaste.

"I only ever sent pictures of my naked torso to Chanyeol and maybe Kai" he whispers kais name knowing full well I don't agree with him flirting and stringing the two of them along.

"You need to pick one Baek" I look into the mirror as he dries his hair smiling at me.

"Why can't I have both, it's just a bit of fun" he winks at me before moving closer and grabbing his tooth brush.

"So tell me how did last night go with your serial killer?" he nudges me making me laugh.

"Really good actually we are gonna talk again hopefully, plus he sent me a picture" I smile at him before I rinse out my mouth as he takes off running towards my room

"Baek don't you dare" I chase after him as he enters my room pulling my laptop from the end of my bed.

"Come on let me see it" he sits on the bed handing me back the laptop as I log in and turn the screen towards him.

"Damn Chen he looks sexy as fuck, get him to send you one in his uniform so you can jerk off" he laughs as I grab the laptop closing it.

"Your sick you know that" I tell him as he leaves my room laughing.

I go to close over the door so I can get dressed for work as he pushes it open. "Your going to the party tonight by the way and it's fancy dress" I look at him in shock as he walks away leaving me thinking.

I wanted to wait around and see if Minseok messaged me, I don't want to go to a party, what if I miss his messages.

I quickly get dressed before grabbing my keys and wallet. Slipping on my shoes I walk towards the front door seeing it open a little I step outside seeing Chanyeol with some guy pushed up against the wall kissing him.

"Morning Chen this is my friend Sehun" he says making me embarrassed and wondering if Baek knows about this.

"Morning" I reply as I lower my head and walk towards the lift.

" Are you coming to the party tonight? " he shouts after me as I see Baek leaving our apartment and looking at Chanyeol having Sehun up against the wall.

" Yes he is " Baek says as he locks our door and hurries towards me just in time for the lift to open.

We step inside quickly and press the button for the ground floor. "Are you ok Baek after seeing that" I cautiously ask him as he laughs. "Yeah I'm ok he is just trying to make me jealous, but that's ok two can play that game" he laughs again as the lift door opens making us step out.

"What are you up to?" I stop as he turns to smile at me "Nothing" he winks as he takes his phone out of his pocket

"Hey kai what you wearing tonight? " he says down the phone making me laugh as I reach my car.

"Enjoy work" Baek shouts at me as he gets into his waving at me while still on the phone.

I put my belt on and head out into traffic being grateful that the man I like is in the army and away from all this drama.

❤️C ❤️

Cclay2020  
X


	6. Chapter 6

**_Minseok's pov_ **

4.30 am is so early waking for training but this morning I don't mind it. I find myself jumping up out of bed after speaking with Jongdae last night.

I head in to the bathrooms and get washed up before our morning jog. "Hey Minseok, how's you this morning?" my friend Minho asks me as he takes his place at the sink beside me as we wash. "I'm ok actually, I slept a bit better last night" I finish up washing before we have to head out to do our morning jog.

Once our jog is done it's down to the training area where we have to walk a full 30minutes to get there. "Man I don't think I can do this Minnie" Minho says making me look at him. He comforted me when I was upset the first night we arrived and now it's my turn to be here for him to.

"You can do this Minho, we both can, now let's do this" I walk beside him as I can see he might actually give up soon. "Have you gone on the Web sight we have where you can get a pen pal to talk to" I tell him as he looks surprised at me.

"No, I thought that was a rumour" he looks forward as we continue the long trek to the training grounds. "I went on it and I met a nice person, and I have to say it was really nice to talk to someone that's not part of all this, it's like a little break away".

" Can you show me later what to do?" he says out of breath as I just smile at him yeah.

We arrive at the training ground, and looking at what we have to do I wish I was back at our dorms messaging Jongdae.

_**Chens pov** _

Arriving at my office building, I press the lift. Dragging my heals into the waiting lift pressing the button to the top floor. As the lift approaches my floor I receive a text from Baek

**_Hey hope you arrived OK and haven't damaged any cars today or made any holes in the pavement_ **

_I've made it ok and no cars damaged today_

I quickly reply before smirking at how he jokes around with me. Baek is always checking up on me that I arrived ok to work like he does every morning since the day I was knocked over.

I was on my way to work one morning and stopped off for a coffee, on returning to my car I was crossing the walkway right in front of the café and a car came out of nowhere and ploughed right into me knocking me flying up into the air and back down again. I can't remember much after that all I know now is the driver was driving after being on a night out the night before and was heading home when he hit me. I broke my leg and had to have a bar placed onto it with a few cuts and bruises here and there.

I was pretty out of it for months but so lucky to be alive , I felt so down and depressed but having Baek, D.O and Mark Lee around made me get through it. Without them I wouldn't be here today.

The lift arrives at my floor as I step out. "Hey boss I got you coffee and here is the post" my assistant says making me smile. "Thank you Yuta" I take the coffee and can't help but smile that they actually asked Yuta being my assistant if he would get my coffee for me in the mornings so I could just come straight to work. I take the coffee and post head inside to my office.

Looking out at the view behind my desk at the city below my mind drifts off to Minseok wondering what he is up to right now.

♥️C ♥️   
love Cclay2020   
X  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry boss ,Baekhyun is on the phone for you" I hear Mark talk through my desk phone bringing me back to reality. "Thank you Mark" I take a seat and get myself ready as Baek usually talks forever. 

"Baek, what's up now?" 

_"Sorry Chen, I know you hate me waffling on the phone as you have told me plenty of times and have kicked my ass many times over it, so to save my ass getting a kicking later, I wanted to know if you had a costume for tonight's party at Kai and Chanyeol's"_

"Baek you only told me this morning about the party and to be honest I'm not really in the....."

" _Chen do not finish that sentence, you are going and that's final, so give me an idea for your costume"_

"Baek I have no clue what to go as, leave it with me a little longer and I will think about something ok, now let me get back to work and I will talk later"

_"ok ok but no getting out of this because I will drag you by your hair to that party"_

"Ok now go, and I will see you later"

I hang up the phone and try loose myself in work to make this week finally end being grateful that its Friday. 

" Excuse me Mr Kim but would you have a few minutes?" I hear Mark talk through the phone again making me worry at the tone of his voice. "Sure Mark, come on in" I sit back in the chair twirling a pen in my hand as he enters looking all shy with his head bowed low. He stands in front of me still with his head low. "Mark please sit" I point towards the chair in front of my desk as he quickly sits down. "What seem to be the problem Mark are you ok, has something happened?" I sit up in my chair worried more now as he finally looks up. "Please don't judge me boss, but I need some advice, but I'm afraid it isn't work related".

"That's ok mark, I told you before you could tell me anything". I watch him as he sits up really straight. "Ok well you know about the army?" he looks at me with wide eyes. "Yes I do, but that's a far bit away in years for you to be worrying about that now". I fall back into the chair grateful it wasn't anything really important. "No, its not that, you see the army have this web chat thing where you can talk to the new recruits and I was wondering if you think it would be safe to talk to someone on there?" I feel my heart race in my chest at the thought of Minseok talking to anyone else. "Sir are you ok?" Mark says making me look at him. "Yeah sorry, if that's what you want why don't you do it, I'm sure its safe" I give him a fake smile as he gets all excited now. "Just don't be on it while at work or using the company computer as we don't need anyone getting into our system" I tell him as he gets up from my desk. "No sir, I promise I won't, it has a app now so you can get notifications on your phone if your pen pal writes back, it should be exciting, I will set it up later, thank you sir". He hurries out of my office with a bounce in his step. 

I wait for him to close the door before I quickly take out my phone and try find the app in the app store. Scrolling through I find it and nearly scream that I will be able to go to the party later and still message Minseok at the same time. I nearly screech like a kid as I begin to download it.

I leave my phone on my desk and I head out to see mark working away at his desk. "Hey Mark any plans for tonight?" I ask him as I make my way over to our little coffee area. "Me and a few of my friends are heading to the Movies, have you any plans?". he gets up from his desk and starts to make himself a cup of tea as I mix my coffee. "Well I am suppose to be going to a Costume party with Baek tonight, and I have no idea of what to wear especially at late notice" I lean against the counter sipping my coffee trying to think. 

"Oh I have an idea for you, do you still have that yellow raincoat that Baek made fun of you for wearing for like two weeks". I laugh at the thought and look at him with a puzzled look at what his idea could be . "Wear it and get a red balloon from the party place in the Mall and your all set as Georgie from the horror move IT". "Yeah, great idea thanks Mark, you can leave early today since we haven't much to do, so say leave at about 3" I tell him as he heads back to his desk looking all excited to be leaving early. I walk back into my office closing the door as I hurry over to my desk and see if the app has finished downloading. 

I click the open button and there it is, all I have to do is log in and I'm ready to go. I decide to get on with the last few bits of work so I can leave early myself for the day. 

***

Finally my day is over, and since I have been avoiding Baek's calls all day I know he is gonna be in a foul mood when I finally get home as traffic is a bit of a nightmare with everyone trying to get home for the weekend. I have already stopped off at the mall and have the one red balloon for later who the shop assistant found funny that I was just buying one. Driving into the car park of our apartment block I can already hear faint music. I park the car and lay my head onto the steering wheel trying to get a bit of peace before I head inside.

"CHEN" I jump hearing Baek knock on my car window startling me. Opening the door I decide I better get going inside or he will just annoy me for the night. "Baek I got my costume you will be happy to hear" I tell him as I take out the balloon from the back seat of the car. "And I see you also got a balloon , do I need to know why?" he looks at it floating above my head as we walk up to our apartment.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" I ask him as the lift arrives at our floor. Hearing the music more now I strain to here his reply.

"Hey gorgeous are you still coming to the party later?" the both of us stop and turn towards the deep voice of next door.

"Yeah maybe, we will try squeeze it in" Baek says to chanyeol before swinging his hips back and forth as he walks towards our apartment door. "Oh well come if you want" the taller says before heading back inside his apartment. "Baek why do you tease him so much?" I push him inside as he burst out laughing. "Its all part of the chase Chen, treat them mean keep them keen" he winks at me before heading into his bedroom closing the door.

Some times I never fully understand Baek and the games he plays with guys. I do know though if it was me I would just choose one of them and stop leading them on or he will be the one to get hurt.

"Just throwing out the garbage and you still haven't told me what you costume is yet chen" Baek opens the door to the apartment shocking me as he never brings out the trash. Clearly he is up to something again. I hurry over to the door and watch him walk to the garbage shoot on our landing which just so happens to be past Chanyeol and Kai's apartment. On his way back I see him blush and get pinned up against the wall making me cover my mouth from laughing as Kai has him pinned up against the wall with both his hands over his head kissing his neck making Baek look like he is in heaven. I hurry away from the door and head into my bedroom. 

What has Baek got that I don't , he seems to get all the guys fighting over him. I fall onto my bed powering up my lap top and heading to the Army message sight. Logging in I see I have missed a message from Minseok making me scream out before trying to find my phone wondering why I didn't get a notification. Opening the app I realise I never actually logged in on the app earlier . I throw my phone on my bed and feel so annoyed and pissed off that I missed his message. 

**_Hi_ ** **_Jong_ ** **_dae, hope your day is going ok. We got a bit of time to read some messages from family so since I got some extra time I just wanted to send you a message now. I will be back on later if you like we can talk then , Minseok_ **

I grab my laptop and begin to type back.

❤️ _ **C**_ ❤️

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020 X_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi_ ** **_Jong_ ** **_dae, hope your day is going ok. We got a bit of time to read some messages from family so since I got some extra time I just wanted to send you a message now. I will be back on later if you like we can talk then , Minseok_ **

I quickly reply 

_Hi Minseok, I'm sorry I missed your message I am just in the door from work. I would like to talk later if your up for it, anyway hope your day was ok, talk soon, Jongdae._

I send the message and make sure I am logged into it on my phone too so I don't miss anymore messages. I pause and think should I really be this easy to contact, won't I sound desperate and come across as if I'm never off this sight. He will probably think I have no life at all.

_Pounding on the door_

_"_ ** _Chen chennie chen"_** _._ I hear Baek through my door making me huff as I unlocking it as he pounces in like a excited child. "I'm going to go have a shower now so we can get ready for the Parrrrrtaaaaeeee he bounce out of my room just as quick and all I can do is laugh at him. I bet he is being like this because he just kissed Kai on the landing outside. Should I tease him about it or wait to use it at a later time. I hear the music get higher and i fall on my bed. This is going to be a long ass night i huff as my bedroom is shaking from the beat of the music they are playing next door.. 

I get up and dig through my ward rope for clothes to wear under my Yellow rain coat. I settle for a pair of denim jeans a white shirt and a pair of black Vans. I place them on my bed and grab a towel heading into the sitting room waiting for Baek to be finished. An half hour has passed by and Baek is doing god knows what in the bathroom. I decide to tidy up a bit around the apartment while he is busy because I know tomorrow there is going to be a lot of sore heads in this building and the slightest noise will cause a war. I wash and put away dishes and clean off the counter in our kitchen seeing the over flowing bin. Laughing when i see it I realise Baek didn't even bring the bin out, so what trash did he bring out earlier. The lying little shit, I grab the bin tying the handles together as I head out our apartment past party central and throw the trash into the garbage shoot. Returning to head back to my apartment I see the Door to Kai and Chanyeol's open. "Hey gorgeous" I laugh up as I see chanyeol winking at me walking out half dressed looking towards the lift. 

"Hey Chanyeol" I keep walking past as he shouts after me. "Your coming tonight right, I might have a nice guy for you tonight Chen" he winks again as I open my apartment door. "I don't need a man thanks, I already have one". I hurry inside closing the door, my heart pounding in my chest. "Why the hell did I tell him that" i rub my face with my hands annoyed with myself. 

"Hey, shower is all yours" Baek shouts as he walks into his bedroom naked after forgetting his towel again and dripping water all along the floor. "I so need a new room mate" I head over to the sofa and grab my towel as I hurry into the shower. 

Stepping in, the heat of the water is so nice and I finally have a bit of peace and quiet as there is no music playing now for some strange reason but I am grateful. My peace is soon ruined as Baek barges into the bathroom wanting to brush his teeth. "BAEK CANT YOU WAIT TO DO THAT AFTER I FINISH MY SHOWER?" i shout at him making him laugh. "Sorry Chen but I need to do it". I huff and finish my shower stepping out wrapping the towel around me. 

"I'm in such a good mood" He says smiling as he brushes his teeth checking them in the mirror. I leave the bathroom to get dressed not wanting to hear that sort of conversation about what I witnessed outside on the landing earlier.

**_Ping ping_ **

I hear my phone and I feel like my stomach is going to fall out my butt. I hurry over to it and slide it open to see a notification from the Army page. I sit on the bed with my heart pounding in my chest as I see a message from Minseok.

**_Hey Jongdae, I hope you had a good day in work and didn't work to hard._ **   
  


I fall back on to my back on the bed all excited that I even let out a little scream of excitement . I wait for like a millisecond before I reply.

_Hi Minseok, my day was good not too busy, glad this week is over. How was your day?_

I wait all excited as I spot those three dots under my message meaning he is writing back. I smile and bite my lip waiting patiently to reply .

**_Oh hey, I thought you would have been out with friends with it being Friday. My day was good, I'm also grateful that its Friday as our training if over._ **

_" This will probably sound weird but I don't go out much"_

_**"Oh Jongdae you should go out, enjoy life a little"** _

_"Well, I was invited to my neighbours costume party tonight,_ _I don't really want to go but if I don't they will just keeping coming in annoying me, so its best I just go as we live on the same floor"_

_"_ **_AH you have to go then, I can't remember the last party I was at, I kinda whished I had a big one before I left"_ **

_"Maybe you can have one when you get out"_

**_"Yeah, maybe I will and you can maybe come along to it"_ **

I scream out like a little girl by reading his message

_"Yeah maybe if your nice to me i will grace you with my presence lol "_

As soon as I send the message I totally regret it , grace him with my presence, who do I think I am, Baek? I wait and hold my breath till I see him typing.

**_"I wouldn't mind you gracing me with your Presence , you are rather cute"_ **

I scream out loud again and fall off my bed laughing as I hit my butt off the floor. He called me cute, he called me cute, I get up and dance around my room. I know this is the second time he called me cute after seeing my picture but he was just being polite then, but this time feels different like he meant it.

_" You think I'm cute?"_

**_"Yeah if you remember, I called you cute before"_ **

I find myself blushing at his words

_"Yes I remember"_

**_"I bet your blushing now"_ **

I bite my bottom lip nervous what more I should tell him 

_"Maybe i am"_

**_"Oh, let me change the subject then, what are you wearing tonight?"_**

_"Oh just a towel"_

**_"I meant to the party, but its nice to know your just wearing a towel while talking too me lol"_ **

I cover my face and blush like hell, getting off the floor I jump onto my bed grabbing a pillow placing it over my mouth. I scream into it feeling rather stupid. A few minutes have passed and i haven't replied.

**_"Are you still there or have I scared you away?"_ **

_**"Jongdae, I'm sorry I should have wrote it better"** _

_**"hello"** _

**_"I have to go, hopefully we can talk again, and if you go to the party I hope you have fun._ **

_**"Goodnight Jongdae"** _   
_**"** _

I watch as the little green light over his name disappears showing his is now offline. I fall back onto my bed feeling rather pissed off and embarrassed that that just happened. I let out a massive scream making Baek pound on my door.

"Are you watching porn in there before we go out, you naughty boy" I get up off the bed and unlock the door as I see him standing in his vampire costume.

"Are you ok? you have been screaming?" he says as he checks himself in my full length mirror. "I'm fine I was just killing a spider, now get out so I can get ready" I push him out closing the door as I look at my laptop on the bed. "How the hell can I make this right".

❤️ _ **C**_ ❤️

_**love** _

_**Cclay2020** _

_**x** _


	9. Chapter 9

After getting dressed for this party I kinda feel a bit deflated. How stupid am I sending him a message telling him I was in just a towel. 'Chen you idiot' I call myself falling on the bed as Baek burst in the door. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" He falls on the bed beside me looking at me. "Come on tell Baekkie" he teases me as I sit up. "You know the way I am on the Army website.

"Yes talking to a serial killer for all you know" He gets up from the bed and walks towards the mirror fixing his hair. "His name is Minseok and he is a nice guy" I tell him with a firm tone making him turn to look at me with wide eyes. "Oh Minseok, nice name so what happened that has your face all pissed off like that, I know this time it wasn't me so spill" he turns to look in the mirror again. "Ok so we were talking and I told him about the party tonight etc and he then changed the conversation asked me what I was wearing and I told him I was wearing a towel" I place my head in my hands as he bursts out laughing like a hyena.

"Well I bet you are his favourite guy to talk to now" Baek laughs at me as he grabs my hands. "Get up we are going to this party, you can message him in the morning" I get up and follow him as I slip my phone not my raincoat pocket. "Lets get this party started" He smiles as we head out before I hurry back for my balloon closing the door behind me and rushing out into the hallway to seeing people all along the landing. "Chen hurry up " Baek calls for me as he walks into the apartment with chanyeol walking behind him looking at Baek's ass as he bites his lip. 'Oh crap this is gonna be a long night' I follow them inside and try find a quiet corner to hide in. 

**_Minseok's p.o.v_ **

Laying in my bunk bed I feel sad for Chen he must have been so embarrassed that he couldn't even talk to me after I asked him what he was wearing. Tossing and turning in my bed I have got five more minutes should I send him a message again telling him everything is ok or should I leave him too it. I quickly jump up for the bunk and hurry to the room seeing Minho is still talking on the computer to some guy after we set him up an account earlier. "Mins I thought you went to bed?" he looks at me puzzled. "I know I need to message some one really quick" I log in as fast as I can and send him a message.

**_Hi chen look about tonight I feel really bad that I upset you in some way or maybe your just embarrassed, please please don't be embarrassed, we all do or say things that make us feel embarrassed. I hope we can still chat as I rather like talking to you as you are so easy to talk to and make me laugh too, talking to you makes my days here more bearable. I hope to hear from you soon , have a good time at the party and hopefully we can talk again soon , Minseok_ **

"Ok finish up lights out in five men" Our leader shouts making me quickly turn off my computer feeling happier that I got to send him a message letting him know all is ok. Lets just hope he will reply. "So did you get to send him a message?" Minho asks me as head back to our room. "Yeah lest just hope he replies, how are you getting on, find anyone yet to talk to?" I ask him as we take our boots off and get ready for lights out. "Yeah a guy called Taemin, he seems really nice" He smiles as we say goodnight as the lights get turned off.

**_Chens p.o.v_ **

"So your Georgie from the movie IT am I right?" Chanyeol walks closer to me with a bottle of beer in his hand dressed as the joker. "Yeah how did you guess" I look at him with no expression on my face as he nudges me "Ok party pooper what's up with you tonight, boyfriend trouble?" he leans against the counter beside me drinking from his bottle. "Yeah something like that I guess" I turn away from him as I see Baek flirt with Kai right in front of Chanyeol. "Why do you guys play around on each other, doesn't it hurt seeing him with Kai?" I ask him as he looks over towards them. "He is just teasing me, I know his game" he smiles as Baek looks towards us smiling touching Kai's arm. " Watch this, hey Sehun come here for a minute" he calls the guy we saw him with this morning. 'Oh shit' I say to myself as I grab a bottle of bear taking a sip from it waiting for the display of jealously. 

"Hey what is it?" The tall guys walks towards us as Chanyeol cups his cheek. "What don't I get a kiss?" he says as the guy leans in just a Baek turns around and sees chanyeol lock lips with the guy looking rather pissed off. I then watch as Baek jumps up into the arms of kai wrapping his legs around his waist kissing him. I look towards chanyeol trying not to laugh as I know Baek a long time and he will put up a fight till he wins. "That little shit" Chanyeol smirks as he grabs a shot glass of dark liquid and knocks it back. 

"Hey can I have one of those?" I watch Baek say as Chanyeol turns to face him smirking. "Sure here" he picks Baek up and sits him on the counter top in front of him as he settles between his legs. Grabbing the bottle Baek takes a gulp of it making Chanyeol smile. "So you where trying to make me jealous I see" the taller says making Baek laugh. "Yeah, so what" he takes another sip from the bottle till chanyeol grabs it from his hand and leans in forcefully kissing him. I quickly head to the bathroom not wanting to be witness to what happens on the counter.

Locking the bathroom door I look around and sit on the side of the bath taking out my phone. I see the notification from Minseok and feel rather sad that I missed it. Quickly I open it and read his message feeling butterflies in my stomach at his kinds words. I decide you reply back to him.

_**I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that. I will be honest with you I did get really embarrassed that I said I was just in a towel, I guess I am so comfortable with u that I was able to tell you that lol , anyway I'm at this party now and lets just say my room mate is making a fool of himself. There will be tears in the morning so wish me good luck. I would really like to talk again. I hope you have a good evening and talk soon , I hope** _

_**Jongdae** _

Closing the phone feeling rather happy with myself I use the bathroom and wash up before I head back out and try save my roommate from making a show of himself again. 

❤️ **C** ❤️

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _


	10. Chapter 10

Carrying Baekhyun down the hallway after I spotted him crying when I left the bathroom. "I knew this would happen you play both of them off each other what do you expect" I give out to him as he just keeps sniffing as I push open our door moving his drunk ass inside as I guide him to the couch. "I just wanted to tease them like they do me Chen" he sniff again sitting on the sofa as he leans his head back. "You were kissing Chanyeol when I went to the bathroom. I come back and find you crying and him no where to be seen" I say with a loud tone making him look at me. "He went to get us more drink and when he didn't hurry back I went to look for him and I found him kissing some random person dressed as stupid ghost. Like really if your going to a fancy dress party at least dress up or make an effort, a ghost is just so damn lazy" Baekhyun huffs as I hand him a glass of water.

"Drink this and take these before you go to bed" I hold out two painkillers as Baekhyun takes them drinking them down with the water. "You tease him too Baek. You make out with Kai then Chanyeol. You all need a good slap before one of you gets hurt and trust me it's gonna be you" I tell him making him look up at me. "What would you know, you don't have a boyfriend" he shouts at me making me pissed off that I have to deal with this every time he gets drunk.

Getting up from beside him I tell him goodnight as I head inside my room. "Fuck Chen I didn't mean that I'm sorry" I hear him shout from the other side of the door as I just ignore him while changing out of my costume. "Chen I love you I'm sorry I will go to bed now thank you for taking me home safe". Baekhyun shouts again as I lean against the door listening to hear him walk off down the landing to his room closing the door.

Falling on my bed as I look up at the ceiling I can't help but think of Minseok and how much I want to talk to him right now. I snuggle down in my bed and drift off to sleep thinking of what I can message him tomorrow.

***

Waking up I stretch out my body as I brace myself for a pissed off Baekhyun as I climb out of my bed heading to the bathroom. Doing my usually morning routine I head out to the kitchen seeing Baekhyun sitting on one of the chairs with his head resting on his arms on the table with a pile of pancakes on a plate close by. Walking towards him I see he is asleep making me smile as I know he made those pancakes as a sorry for the way he was last night as its his way of saying sorry. Turning on the kettle I watch as he stirs awake from the sounds making him look at me.

"Hey chen look I'm sorry about last night and what I said, just these two annoy the hell out of me" he moans as I had him a coffee. "Look Baek you bring it on yourself with those two next door. Why don't you meet a different guy from outside your group of friends" I tell him as he begins to smirk at me. "Good idea make them both jealous then" he gets up from the table with his cup in hand as he walks off to his room making me laugh. Somethings never change with him.

Heading back to my room after baek's sorry breakfast I reach for my phone clicking it open. As soon as I open the chat room I see Minseok's light over his name come on making me excited and nervous at the same time. I wait to see if he will message me after I was last to send a message last night.

_Morning beautiful_

Morning 😊

_How is the head today?_

I didn't drink much so its ok, How are you?

_I'm good, look there is something I would love to run past you_

Ok sure what is it?

_You don't have to if you don't want to ok_

Ok I really want to know so spill

_We have visiting passes and I was wondering if you would like to come visit me, I know it's pretty forward but my parents are away and I thought maybe you would like to see me in person._

I feel butterflies flutter inside my stomach making me let out a little screech

_Are you still there?_

Yes sorry, I would love to come see you

_Ok brilliant_

But I'm not suppose to know where you are, how will this work will I be blind folded or something?

_Oh god no nothing like that, we head back to base camp today in Seoul and get everything ready for the visitors._

Is it a formal thing or what dress code is it

_Well you have to wear clothes not just your towel_

Oh damn it I roll onto my back on my bed laughing as he made a joke about my damn towel

_Sorry I couldn't resist_

It's ok it was funny actually

_Good but getting back to what you asked no it's not formal you can wear whatever you want._

And what do we do talk over a table from behind glass

_I'm not in prison 🤣🤣_

Oh Sorry I just haven't a clue 😔

_It's ok. No the visitors arrive on the base and there is food and soft drinks there is a big hall with chairs and tables we can sit and chat or walk in the court yard whatever you want._

Will you be in your uniform?

_Afraid so, I have to be_

Ok so when is this happening?

_Thats the thing its tomorrow_

Tomorrow oh wow that's fast 😳

_Hey you don't have to come I just thought you would like to come see the place and me of course_

I would love to come, just to be nosy and see the place and of course you so what time and what do I do

_Cheeky 🙊so it's 11am tomorrow and just drop by the base I will leave your name with the guards that are letting everyone else in just bring some photo id to show you are who you say you are_

Ok anything else, can I bring you anything?

_Best not, just bring you_

11am tomorrow I will see you then

_I can't wait now thank you, I have to go head back to the base I will see you tomorrow_

Looking forward to it

_Me too bye for now_

Bye

I see him log off as I can't believe what is happening. I grab my pillow and scream into it with excitement as I finally get to see him.

Jumping up from the bed I start to panic shit what am I going to wear....

❤️C ❤️

Love

Cclay2020


	11. Chapter 11

Still in a panic I quickly get dressed tiptoeing out of my apartment as not to wake horny sleeping beauty. Closing my apartment door I head towards the lift passing bodies from last nights party asleep on the landing.

Pressing the button for the lift I hear Chanyeol talking making me turn around to see him and Kai carrying out trash bags to put in the disposal. Getting up a bit of courage I walk towards them both and take a deep breath. "See you two assholes. Stop messing Baek around either you want him or you don't, but don't pass him off between the pair of you". I shout wondering where the hell I got the courage to talk up like this. "Hey slow down little fire cracker" Chanyeol laughs as he looks at me. "He plays us off each other you know he does Chen" Kai says making me agree with him. "Ok I get that but you all need to stop it now and decide who wants him. If neither of you do then back the fuck off and leave him alone, he deserves better" I look them up and down before I turn away stepping into the lift that has just arrived in time.

Pressing the button for the ground floor the doors close as I hang onto the railing not believing I spoke up the way I did especially to them. Baek is gonna kill me but I don't care they need to sort their shit out and I have more important things to do like find something nice to wear. The lift arrives at the ground floor making me hurry to my car. Once inside I receive a message from baekhyun....

_Bring home food._

What sort of food?

_Hung over food, I feel like someone hit my head with a hammer_

Ok ill see what I can do

 _I love you chennie_ 😘😘😘

You only love me because u want food

_How dare you think that 😱... But yes I will love you more if you bring me food._

Ok I won't be long

 _Love you_

Love you too

 _Ah he loves me_ 🥰

Putting down my phone to my drunk ass of a roommate I click on my seatbelt as I drive to the shopping mall.

Once I'm here I'm happy that not many people are here just yet. This gives me enough time to find something without nosey people watching. One time I came here to buy shoes for work and this guy was practically following my every move. He made me feel so uneasy that I just left and went back home and sent Baekhyun out to get them for me.

Looking up at the shop sign I look around and head inside. What should I wear?. He said it wasn't formal so I won't need a fancy shirt or suit. I want to make a good first impression though. Looking through the racks of clothes I over hear two guys talking about visiting at the army barracks so being the nosy person I am I head towards them pretending I'm looking at something on the rails near them.

"I'm so nervous man I can't wait to see him. Do you think this jumper and jeans will do, I will get a brand near pair of shoes to go with it and I'll be all set. What do you think?" I hear him say as he holds up the items in his hand to his friend. "OK loose the shoes and get runners and I think it will be perfect then" his friend says as they head to the cashier to pay looking happy.

Hmmm ok so he is going casual that puts me more at ease. Looking through everything I can't seem to find anything I like. Letting out a sigh while throwing my head back annoyed I spot a mannequin up above some of the rails. Moving closer I examine it. It has black jeans a white fitted shirt and a dark denim jacket. I begin to clap like a happy seal before I stop and realise I am alone. Looking along the rails again I finally find the outfit. Checking and hoping they have my size I jump in delight they do. Grabbing it quickly I hurry towards the cashier and pay.

( ** _A/n this is his outfit without the hat)_**

Nearly dancing out of shop being so happy that I found something I like, I head towards the food mall to pick up the hung over gremlin that awaits me at home. Once I have everything I need I head off home.

***

"Baek I'm home" I shout out to find him on the sofa wrapped up like a Eskimo with a blanket watching the TV. "Chen where did you go, I'm dying I needed you" he looks at me with squinted eyes making me laugh at the state of him. "I had to get something and here's your food" I throw the bag of takeaway at him making him rip it open like an animal that was never fed before.

"Chen I love you so much" he says with a mouth full of food as I sit near him eating my own food. "So what did you buy?" he looks at me so happy he has food now as I blush. "Just a new outfit" I tell him while I continue to eat watching him slowly put his food down as he wipes his mouth. "You never go clothes shopping so what's going on?" he looks surprised at me making me laugh a little. I just needed to get out so I went and bought something new". I watch his reaction as he looks at me with furrowed brow. "I don't believe you but if that's what your telling me then fine" he moans as he eats his food.

***

The day is just ending and I am starting to feel rather nervous. Since Baekhyun is gone off out to Tweedledum and Tweedle-dee from next door I decide to get my clothes ready. Hanging my clothes up on the front door of my wardrobe for tomorrow I make sure to get everything else ready. I found black boots to go with it so they are all nice and clean now ready to go. Grabbing my wallet I make sure I have my licence for ID to show them. I make sure I have money just in case I need to buy anything. Looking in the mirror I check my face and decide I will shave and shower in the morning. Grabbing all my things I will need for the morning I set them out and fall onto my bed opening my laptop.

Logging into the army page I can see he isn't on. Laying on my back as I stare at the ceiling I can't help but think of tomorrow and seeing him in person. Being all giddy I decide to look through our conversations to find the picture he sent to me. Staring at it like forever so I know who I am looking for tomorrow my computer dings to let me know I have a message. Letting out a little screech I click out of the photo and into our conversation.

_We have made it to base camp and everything is now ready for tomorrow_

I am looking forward to seeing you

_I can't wait to see you to Jongdae_

I hope I don't get lost, I will have to look up the directions in the morning before I leave

_Hey I'm sure you will find it no problem_

Are you nervous?

_I am a little because we don't really know each other but I have a really good feeling about this._

Well I am so so nervous I have never done anything like this before

_Me either so will be a right pair of oddballs._ _Jongdae I must go, thank you for agreeing to see me_

Oh OK and Thank you for asking me

Before you go can we maybe decide where abouts to meet as I don't want to be walking around like a fool

_Hey I won't ever let that happen to you. How about I meet you just after you check in with your ID._

That sounds perfect, see you then

_See you then sleep well_

You too goodnight

Hugging my pillow as I watch the green light above his name go out. I can't help but smile and be proud I am doing something out of my comfort zone but also meeting new people like Baekhyun always tells me to do.

Seeing its late I turn off my laptop and my lamp and snuggle down hoping I can sleep before tomorrow.

***

Waking up as I reach my alarm to turn it off seeing its 8 o clock I smile as I begin to feel my tummy flutter. Getting out of the bed I head into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I decide on a bowl of coco pops as I know I will be way to nervous to eat anything else right now. "Why in gods name are you up so early?" Baekhyun joins me with his hair all over the place from just waking up as he raids the fridge. "I have to be somewhere this morning. I have a meeting" I finish off my breakfast as he slumps onto the chair. "I am hung over again" he moans as I throw him a box of painkillers. "Take these and get back to bed" I turn to move but I bump into a naked chest of a man. "Morning Chen" I watch in shock as Kai joins us making his way over to Baek kissing him on the head before grabbing a cup from the cupboard. "Do I want to know?" I ask him as he shakes his head. "Don't ask" he moans as I decide to go have my shower and deal with them later.

Once I am showered shaved and dressed I recheck I have everything as I head out of the apartment past the room that is rocking as I make it to the door. "Have you seen Baek?" I turn to see Chanyeol in the hallway as I begin to panic. "Yeah he is in bed..... fast asleep" I lie to him as I know he is having sex with Kai right about now. "OK I will check in later" he smiles before I hurry past him into the lift. Damn why can't they sort this out. Right now I shake it out of my head and hurry out of the lift and jump into my car.

Putting the direction into my phone I turn on the maps and start my car. It will take me an hour to get there and also it will give me plenty of time to relax before hand. Turning on the radio I head off into traffic.

***

Arriving at the base I am stopped by security as told where to park. Once I am parked I grab my phone wallet and jacket and hop out of the car. Looking around as I slip on my jacket I follow a man and his wife over to this barrier everyone else seems to be going to. Joining a que I take my ID out to have it ready as I really feel like I am going to pass out from being so nervous. "OK next" I see a army guy with a page of names call as I step forward. "What's your name sir. " he asks as I tell him and pass him my ID. "OK sir that's fine have a good day" he says handing me back my ID as I step past the barrier onto the base. Looking around I finally see him as he begins to walk towards me.

"Jongdae ?" he smiles as I blush. "Hey Minseok" I blush like crazy seeing him. "Nice to finally meet you" he holds out his hand to shake and I reach out mine that is trembling. "Don't be nervous, let's head inside and get a drink" he smiles a beautiful smile that I could get lost in as I follow beside him. Looking around I see all families coming to see their sons. Some mothers are crying hugging their sons making a show of them. Seeing all this knowing I will be here someday I begin to relax a bit more.

"What drink can I get you, tea or coffee or would you like some food. The guy here that makes the food is a trainee chef his food is amazing" I look at him all excited that it makes me smile. "I would love some food". I tell him as we head towards the tent with all the food.

"Hey D.O, any nice food" Minseok says making his friend look up at us. "You know my food is the best you have ever had" the guys smiles making me feel nervous. "Sorry my manners, D.O this is my good friend Jongdae , Jongdae this is D.O" I reach out my hand and shake it till i stop and we both stare at each other. "I know you, you use to date my friend Baekhyun when we where only kids. I can't believe I am here now in the company of Baekhyun's old sweetheart who he would never leave alone." I laugh as he looks at me with wide eyes "Oh my god Jongdae it is you, how have you been, how is my little trouble maker these days?" he smiles the biggest smile making me remember how him and Baek could never be apart as kids. "Yeah we are good we share an apartment and you know Baek is Baek" I smile back as Minseok hands me some food.   
"You should bring him by sometime I would love to see my little trouble maker, tell him I said hi" he smiles as he gets back to work.

"It's a small world" Minseok smiles as he places his hand on my lower back guiding me to a bench outside in the beautiful sunshine. "I can't believe he is here, he must have joined early" I take a bite of my food as Minseok just smiles at me making me blush. "I'm sorry for staring I am listening to you it's just you are so beautiful, more beautiful then your picture". I lower my head really embarrassed as I feel his hand touch mine on the table. "Your beautiful looking too" I whisper back as he now removes his hand as we begin to eat.

"How are you finding it here?" I decide to cut the awkward silence as he looks up right into my eyes. "It was really hard in the beginning, but I have gotten use to it now. Everyone is really nice I get on with everyone. Some famous people here to they get a lot of fan mail". He looks over towards a table making me look to realise it is an actor and his family doing exactly what we are doing.

"Thank you for inviting me, will we go on a walk" I wipe my mouth after we both finish as he gets up collecting my food wrapper and disposing of them in the nearby bin. Grabbing some mints out of my pocket I hand him one as we head off for a walk.

"Its really beautiful here" I smile as I look around at the perfectly cut grass. Tall trees stretching up to the sky as of trying to touch it. The warmth on the sun kissing our faces. "I love to walk along here when it's quiet it's my favourite thing to do here apart from cleaning I love cleaning". He smiles at me as he starts to slow down. Slowing down myself as we have stopped on a little arch wooden bridge over a stream he leans over looking into the water. "If you look close you can see fish" he points into the stream making me look. "oh wow that's so cool" I laugh out as one nearly jumps out. "He was a big one Minseok says as he leans his back against the railing.

" So do you like it here so far? " he looks towards me making me move back a little as I know what he really means, do I like being here with him." I like what I see so far" I smirk as he touches my hand that is resting on the ledge making me look at it. "I'm so sorry I just couldn't help myself" he tries to move his hand but I stop him. "No please don't I like it" I blush like crazy as he holds my hand properly now. "Will we walk more or sit on the bench my the pound just over this bridge?" I look in the direction he is pointing seeing the bench. " Yeah let's go sit" I begin to walk as he holds onto my hand still as we reach the bench.

"So if I can be rude and ask are you dating or looking for someone to go on dates with?" I look at him as he sits beside me with a blush sweeping across his face making me smile. "I would like to date someone yes" I reply before I get all embarrassed. "What about you?" I return the question as he looks out ahead as the smile slips from his face. "I would love to but it wouldn't be easy from here. Plus I don't think anyone would want to date an army guy" I feel my heart sink a little as I can sense the hurt in his voice.

"There must be plenty of guys in here that are married or in relationships" I watch as he sits back in the bench resting his hands on his lap. "There is but one guys girlfriend told him the night before he was to start that she wanted to break up while he was in here" He looks ups at me as I am pretty sure there is shock across my face. "What a bitch" I say out loud before I cover my mouth. "That's what I said" Minseok laughs at my reaction as I look towards the pond.

"Would you have done that what she did?" he ask with a low voice making me turn knowing he feels wrong asking me it anyway. "If I truly loved my boyfriend I would wait for him. I would write to him and visit him as much as I could to show him that I still cared for him" I turn back to face him as I see him smiling. "I would love that" he smiles as he looks at my lips making my tummy flutter. Is he thinking of kissing me. You see it in the movies how the actor look at the lips as if giving a sign they want to kiss you. What will I do, will I go for it like Baek always tells me to or will I hold back and let him wait. Looking into his eyes I take the risk and lean in closer.

"Jongdae can I kiss you?" he asks making me lower my head with a soft giggle before looking back up at him smiling. "Yes" I tell him as we both move closer pressing our lips together. I fell like I could die right now the softness of his lips the warmth, the taste of the mint from them. I could die a happy guy right now. Pulling away we both smile as he holds my hand.

"Well that I wasn't expecting today" I look away embarrassed before I turn back to face him. "I wasn't either but I just had you, you look so beautiful" he smiles as he gets up and take my hand. Reaching out I take his hand as we walk along the pathway getting to know each other more.

3 hours have past so quickly that it is now time for me to leave. Arriving at the entrance to where I met him I stand right in front of him. "Thank you for inviting me I really enjoyed it" I look shyly at everyone leaving as he reaches and turns my face back towards him. "Do you regret our kiss?" He asks me making me blush. "No I don't, I liked that also" I look down feeling his hand link mine down by my side. "Hopefully if you like you can come back sometime" he winks making me let out a giggle like a little school girl. "I best get going, before they throw me out" I hang on a little longer to his hand before we hear an army officer shout out loud for everyone to leave. "That's my call to go" I look into his eyes feeling sad all of a sudden. "Message me tonight?" he asks as he let's go of my hand. "I will of course" I nod a little as I begin to walk away over to the barrier. "Jongdae, drive safe" he shouts as I turn back giving him a nod before I leave through the barrier. Waving to him as he heads back to the food tent, I hurry back to my car.

Jumping in I look around and let out a little scream not believing that I just did all that. I met a guy online in the army. Met him on the base and kissed him on the first day of meeting him. OH MY GOD" it was so worth it. Controlling my self I open my car window to let some air in as I turn on the radio to head home.

Smiling the whole way home and up the lift to my apartment I know my cheeks will be sore in the morning from all the smiling I am doing. Opening the door I see a horrible sight in front of me.

"Chanyeol get your hands off him now" I drop my wallet and keys as I run towards Chanyeol who is holding Baekhyun by the throat against the wall. "Your a fucking whore" he shouts into baek's face making he punch him to release his hold on Baek. "What the hell Chanyeol" I look at him in shock as he lets go of Baek making him fall to the ground.

"Get him out of here please Chen" Baek coughs as he tries to get back his oxygen. "Get the hell out Chanyeol" I shout at him as I push him with everything I have out of my apartment slamming the door after him. "What the hell was that all about? " I hurry back to comfort Baek on the floor as he sits up leaning against the wall. "I told him and Kai I didn't want them anymore" he wipes a tear as I look confused at him.

"Baek you where shagging Kai when I left" I make him look up at me as I see the hurt in his eyes. "I don't want to be their dirty little bitch anymore. I want to be loved Chen. I want to feel love and to be called baby not bitch or whore" I pull him into me as he begins to cry more making my heart break but grateful that he has finally realised he deserves better.

"Wanna know something, who I saw today?" I toss his hair as he looks up at me from my chest. "Who?" he asks as I wipe his tears.

"Your little Owl" as soon as the words fall from my lips he smiles sitting up on his knees. "You saw D.O my D.O" he looks at me with more tears coming from his eyes making me laugh at him. "Yeah your little owl is well grown now" I smile at him as he hurries into his bedroom making me get off the floor to follow him.

"What are you doing?" I sit on his bed as he pulls out an old dusty box. Going through everything he pulls out a really old photo of him and D.O when they where about eight or nine years old. "I miss my little owl" he says touching the photo. I can't help but laugh at how they said they would get married and have lots of babies one day till D.O and his family had to move away.

"Chen I need to see him" he looks at me and I get an idea if I want to get Baek on the right path there is only one guy who can help me....

D.O.

❤️C ❤️

Ok so that was a pretty long ass chapter.

Want to say a massive thank you to @2Won4lyfe for making the new cover for me and to you all for reading this still

Love


	12. Chapter 12

Listening to all the stories and holding him tight as he cried for hours about missing D.O and how he let himself go and became a play thing for others he finally fell asleep holding onto the picture of him and D.O as kids. I slide myself off the bed covering him with a blanket as I slip out of his bedroom hoping he will sleep for the night.

Clearing up a few things that where knocked around the sitting room from his and Chanyeol's argument I hear a little tap on the front door. Walking towards it I look through the peephole and sigh seeing Chanyeol at the door. Taking a breath I open the door to the taller standing fidgeting holding a bunch of yellow roses.

"Can I help you?" I look at him with such anger he steps back. "I brought his favourite flowers and to say sorry, is he here?" he looks around me trying to look into our apartment making me close over the door a little. "First of all those are not his favourite flowers he likes sunflowers and second he wants nothing to do with you or Kai anymore so go jog off and find some other person to be your play thing". I quickly close the door in his face and feel proud I told him off but shaking at the same time.

Feeling my pocket vibrate I take my phone out to see a message across my screen from the army app. Quickly I open it before falling onto the sofa.

 ** _Hey you, it was so nice seeing you today_**.

Hi, it was great to see you too

**_I enjoyed our little chat and walk around the grounds._ **

Me too so much. It's such a beautiful place for an army barracks

_**Yeah I guess your right. But I did enjoy one more thing** _

Oh yeah what was that?

_**Our kiss** _

I feel my cheeks go red and butterflies in my stomach remembering the kiss we shared on the bench.

That was my favourite part too☺️

_**You are so beautiful in real life your pictures don't do u any justice** _

I was just about to say the same to you. Your eyes are stunning and you of course lol

_**I would love to meet you again if you like that is** _

Of course I would, I enjoyed the first time

_**Cool cause I didn't think you would want to, I was rather nervous to message you tonight encase you didn't really like today.** _

No no I really loved it, it was so perfect, even the perfect spot for a first kiss

_**It really was perfect.** _

Kinda happened like how you would see it in a movie

_**Yeah your right two guys meet online and fall in love after one kiss lol** _

Did he just say fall in love, did he fall in love with me after a kiss, am I dreaming did I fall asleep beside Baek on the bed and I dreaming this conversation.

**_Hey I said something wrong didn't I_ **

No no not at all but your right about the movie thing

_**Jongdae can I change the subject for a second?** _

Sure is everything ok?

_**It's D.O you know the chief** _

Yeah of course is everything ok with him?

_**No its not that's why I wanted to change the subject** _

What's wrong, did something happen?

**_He was crying when I went to see him in his room. When I went to comfort him he said he missed his little trouble maker_ **

He misses my friend Baek

_**Yeah that's him, oh man he told me all about you guys as kids and how he had to leave and how much he missed Baek** _

Funny thing is I told Baek when I got back and he sobbed and finally fell asleep

_**I was wondering if its ok with you if we could maybe bring them together?** _

To be honest I was going to ask you the same but I wasn't sure if it would be fair on you since we just met

_**Hey no that's OK, who am I to stand in the way of true love. So do you think we can sort maybe meeting on the next family day as D.O doesn't have family that can come visit and I think a visit from your friend Baek will mean so much to him.** _

I think that's a brilliant idea. Baek needs to have D.O back in his life so I'm in

_**Ok so we are having another family day next weekend as we have to go back into training and we won't be able to be on here while we are training** _

Oh no so your leaving here in a week?

_**Yes I'm so sorry Jongdae it's just we found it out after all the family members left. But when our training is over we will be able to leave campus and use our private phones** _

It's ok its what you have to do but I'd love to see you next weekend, but how can we bring Baek?

_**I will sneak his name on the list for D.O just get him to bring ID like you did earlier and I can meet you both at the same place we meet earlier how does that sound?** _

It's sounds perfect I can't wait to see their faces lol

_**Me either Jongdae. Can I tell you something without freaking u out?** _

Sure go ahead

_**I missed you when you left. Like alot alot** _

I couldn't stop smiling when I left, I had the most perfect day

_**Me too. Especially kissing you. I'm sorry to have done that but I couldn't resist it** _

Hey don't be sorry it was perfect. I would have liked more if I'm honest

_**Me too maybe when I see you next we can kiss again if you like** _

Yeah I'd like that

_**Ok Jongdae I need to head now. Sweet beautiful dreams and I will message u you tomorrow** _

I can't wait sweet dreams to you. Think of me lol

_**Oh I'm sure I will, goodnight Jongdae** _

Goodnight Minseok

Watching his little light go out I close my phone and smile. He feels the same as I do. Touching my lips I remember his soft kiss and how they touched my lips.

"Chen" I look up to see Baekhyun standing looking at me with a big blanket covering him. "Hey you ok?" I sit up as he sits beside me on the sofa putting the blanket over both of us. "Fancy watching a movie with me?" he looks at me with such hurt in his eyes as I wrap my arm around his shoulders hugging him. "Sure you make the popcorn and I will just go get changed into something else". I watch as he hurries over to the kitchen dragging his blanket with him as I quickly change into my pj's and hurry back out.

"Popcorn and some drinks and of course chocolate" he smiles sitting on the sofa making me sit beside him as we turn off the lights and get lost in the movie. "I lobe you chen thanks for today." I lobe you too"

Sitting watching the movie I decide to hold off till the morning to tell him about us going to see D.O next weekend.

Snuggling in we spend the night with no drama from the boys next door and no tears as we laugh and enjoy some best friends time.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	13. Chapter 13

The dreaded Monday morning has arrived and our alarms are calling out to us with their high pitched sound making me jump with a fright and send Baek falling to the floor as we fell asleep on the sofa. "Oh shit" I look at him on the floor as we both begin to laugh. "That's one way of waking up" he smiles as he gets up from the floor pulling the duvet behind him as he heads towards his bedroom.

Getting up from the sofa I clean up our mess from last night washing the empty popcorn bowl along with the glasses. "Fancy some breakfast?" Baekhyun asks me as he enters the kitchen taking me by surprise at him wanting to make breakfast. "Yeah sure, we seem to have time" I watch him as I dry the dishes and put them away knowing this is all a front and he isn't ok. "Baek you know I lobe ya right?" I move closer as he mixes the mixture for waffles in a bowl. "I know chen I lobe ya too" he smiles pouring the waffle mix on the machine before closing it. I want to tell him about how I met with D.O but is now the right time, should I wait a bit longer.

"Chen thank you for yesterday" he looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Hey Baek your my best friend, I would do anything for you. I am just so glad you made a choice to stay away from them next door" as soon as I say that there is a knock at the door. "Please who ever it is I'm not here" Baek quickly rushes towards his bedroom as I go open the door seeing a fresh faced Chanyeol at the door with four sunflowers in his hand making me lower my head.

"What do you want Chanyeol haven't you got the hint yet?" I look up at him as he smiles. "Come on it was just a misunderstanding, I bet he has cooled down now from his tantrum" I look at the smirk on his face and feel the anger inside me bubble. "Are those flowers for him?" I take them and start hitting him with them. "A tantrum, you held him by the throat you asshole, stay the fuck away from him and this apartment or I will have you done for assault" I throw what's left of the flowers at him as I slam the door. Catching my breath and shocked at what I did I head to my room.

"Chen are you ok?" I hear baek's voice from outside my bedroom door. "I'm ok go get ready for work" I tell him as I hear him walk away from the door. Falling onto my bed I open my phone to the picture Minseok sent me and all I can think of right now is kissing him and being held in his arms and not dealing with baek's problems all the time. I know he is my best mate but I have always cleaned up his messes with men. Maybe now with D.O back on the scene things will settle and Baek will stop his wild ways.

Getting up from my bed I grab a towel and quickly have a shower before getting dressed for work.

***

Arriving at work Mark greets me like always with a smile and a coffee and of course my daily text message from Baek to make sure I arrived on time and haven't had an accident on the way.

I look at the pile of work coming in and sigh, it's gonna be a long day. Getting started I jump straight in sorting out most of the files till I hear my phone chime. I smile knowing that's the army site. Grabbing my phone I open it to see a message from Minseok.

_Hey beautiful, how are you just a quick message to tell you I miss you and can't wait for the_ _weekend to see you again._

Hey you, I am ok I'm missing you too actually, I'm nearly counting down the hours to see you.

_Just to let you know I have put Baekhyun's name on the list for D.O. I have been wanting to tell_ _him as its killing me. He seems so down after speaking with you on Sunday. I think he really misses Baekhyun_

Snap the same here Baek really misses him too. I just hope this works out for them both.

_Me too, enough about them how are you feeling today is everything ok ?_

Yeah I am ok, worried about my best friend but other then that I feel good really good actually

_Me too and its because of you I feel this way. I am so happy you joined this site I really am, you made my days more bearable_

Its because of you I now smile from ear to ear every day. I'm sure people are wondering what's wrong with me lol

_Your beautiful when you smile you should smile more but I am glad I am the reason your smiling_

Your a charmer with your words

_I do try, ok beautiful I have to go, hopefully I can get back on later to say goodnight, have a amazing day and I will talk to you soon x_

You too have a great day, be safe and talk later x

I close my phone and smile like the cat that got the cream. Minseok I wish your time was finished in the army and you where here with me. My mind drifts off to us having a proper date and going for a drive and taking a romantic stroll along the beach holding hands.

A knock comes to the door taking me out of my day dream. "Come in" I shout towards the door making Mark hurry inside. Sorry boss but you need to come out here quick" I get up from my chair seeing the look on his face as I rush to the door. Stepping out I see Baek crying and shaking. "I miss him" he sobs holding a picture in a frame of him and D.O as kids.

"Mark can you get us some tea and coffee please and just take messages for any calls that come through. Tell them I am in a meeting this morning". I guide Baek into my office as Mark hurries to get the drinks.

"Baek I thought you went to work?" I sit him on the sofa in my office sitting close to him. "I was just about to leave and I hit off the box under my bed so I opened it and saw the picture and decided to put it in a frame. I started to cry and haven't been able to stop. I didn't know where else to go, I'm so sorry Chen but I needed a hug and I didn't want to knock in next door to those assholes because I knew if I did I would end up in bed with them doing something stupid like I usually do".

Mark joins us carrying a tray with cups and hot water and some chocolate biscuits. "Sir is there anything else I can do?" Mark whispers as I shake my head as he leaves.

"Will I get you into trouble?" Baek sniffs as I hand him some tissues. "Don't worry about that let me deal with that, here" I hand him a coffee and a chocolate biscuit making him smile. "Thanks Chen". Sipping his coffee I decide I need to tell him the plan before he destroys himself this week.

"Baek I need to tell you something ok" I watch as he looks at me wiping his tears. "What is it?" he asks trying to be brave but I know he wants to cry more. "Remember I told you I saw D.O, well I was wondering if you would like to come with me this weekend to the army base and see him" I watch as his eyes get bigger and his hands begin to shake. "Wait see him, like I'm seeing you right now" he looks in shock as I just nod my head. "He is in the army and you would do that for me?" he questions me as I laugh "Of course I would. Minseok is helping me and he has you now on the list to visit. All you have to do is show up smiling and with I.D" I tell him as he smiles "Minseok hmm the guy you met online?. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about being on that site but turns out it was a good idea because you found my little owl. I can see him again". he begins to cry again as I pull him into me hugging him tight. 

"Wait when is this all happening?" he looks up at me from our hug. "This weekend" I tell him as he jumps up from the sofa and wipes his face. "I need an outfit" he says making me laugh at this is exactly how I was when I was meeting Minseok for the first time. "Baek go to work and we can talk about the clothes and everything else later" I stand up as he hugs me tight kissing my face. "Your the bestest best friend in this world you know that, I owe you my life. I better get to work make my little owl proud of me" he hurries to the door opening it as he turns to look back at me "Lobe ya Chen" he says before running off leaving me happy that I told him and more importantly that he is happy, long may it last. 

❤️C ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving home from work I close the front door and slip off my shoes smiling as I can smell delicious food and there is music playing. "Hey welcome home, I'm cooking us food tonight so go change and dinner be ready in a few minutes" Baekhyun smiles at me as I head into my bedroom and quickly change out of my work clothes. Checking my phone to see if there is any messages from Minseok I frown seeing none so I head out to find Baekhyun in the kitchen.

"How was work, did you have a good day?" he smiles from ear to ear as I sit at the counter watching him dish up our dinner. "It was busy after you left, were you OK?" I take the plate he is handing me as he sits beside me with his. "I went to work, left early and picked up some new clothes for Saturday" he smiles his cheeky grin before putting some food in his mouth. It has been a long time since I seen him this happy and it's all thanks to D.O coming back into our lives. "Chen this is really gonna happen isn't it I'm going to see my little owl this weekend" I put down my chopsticks and turn in my chair to face him. "Baekhyun yes this is really happening, we just both need to get through this week together" squeezing his hands in mine I smile as a tear falls from his eye. "Thank you for this Chen, I know I teased you over being online saying there could be serial killers your talking to. Now to hear D.O is back in my life makes me feel so happy and alive again". I watch as he lowers his head and cries as I pull him in closer hugging him. "Hey please don't cry, you get to see your little owl soon" he pulls away from our hug looking at me wiping his tears. "I owe you" he smiles before we both turn back to our food. "Lets finish dinner and then you can show me the clothes you bought for the weekend" I smile at him as he begin to eat again. "How about I show you the clothes then after I'll pop open a bottle of wine and you can tell me all about Minseok" my heart flutters at the mention of his name sending me back to the moment I kissed him and just how perfect it was.

"OK fuck showing you the clothes I bought, I want to hear what is making you smile like that" he jumps from the chair opening the fridge door grabbing the bottle of wine. " OK time to tell your bestie about your new man" he winks as he walks closer grabbing my arm and pushing me to the sitting room.

Opening the wine he pours out two glasses and sits on the sofa beside me. "OK start from the beginning" he moves himself so he is sitting facing me as I start my Story.

_**Time skip** _

" Chen I'm so nervous... I feel like I need to be sick..... do I look ok.... do my clothes look OK..... will he remember me..... will he like me?" I stand frozen in my bedroom trying not to laugh at Baekhyun pacing my bedroom panicking about meeting D.O today." You look amazing now will you sit down and relax" I move him so he is sitting on the end of my bed. "Do you think my jeans and top are OK"? He looks at me with puppy dog eyes making me move closer and sit beside him. "You look amazing and D.O will just be excited to see you also" I hug him tight before hearing a ding from my phone.

_Hey you, I can't wait to see you today I so nearly wanted to tell D.O your friend Baekhyun was on the way_

Hey I told Baekhyun and he hasn't shut up all week, he even got new clothes.

_Well I am very nervous about today seeing you and of Baekhyun meeting D.O._

Same happening here also. I can't wait to see you soon

_Jongdae do you think that we would get a bit of time alone for a walk and chat?_

Yes I can't see why not

_Ok good well I best go and get ready see you really soon x_

See you soon

I blush seeing the kiss at the end of his message as I close my phone.

"Was that him, is D.O not going now.... has he changed his mind....... he has hasn't he"

I watch as baek storms out of my room as I hear him slamming his bedroom door. I follow out after him. "He hasn't changed his mind because he doesn't know your coming, Minseok was just telling me he couldn't wait to see us" I wait by his door hoping he will open it to me.

A few minutes have passed and he hasn't opened the door yet. "Baek please we need to leave now, I'll go without you" I move away from his door heading towards mine as I hear the door unlock. "I'm so nervous" I hear him whisper making me turn around to see him with his head low. "Hey put that smile back on, you look great with your jeans and white top, go grab your new black jacket and we will get going, I will drive, now come on" I hurry into my room and grab my jacket and car keys as I head back out into the sitting room waiting for him to come from his room.

"OK let's do this" he smiles as he rushes out of his bedroom towards me as we both head out to the car.

**_At the army base_ **

Parking the car in the spot I parked before I feel butterflies in my stomach as any minute now I will see Minseok but I try not to show it as Baek is extremely nervous. "Omg we are here.... Do I look ok are we late..." I grab his arm to try and calm him "Please take a deep breath, now come on, I have your ID with me so let's go" I climb out of the car and wait for Baek as he slams the car door shut looking around.

"This way" I start to walk as he hurries to catch up with me. "Are you nervous Chen?" I turn to see him smiling his cute smile. "Yes I am but I'll be ok once I get there" I squeeze his arm that is linking me as we head over to the barrier where the que to get in is. "Can you see Minseok?" he says making me look at the top of the que to where he stood the last time I arrived. "Not yet but he is probably trying to get D.O to go with him" I pray to all the gods that that is the reason I can't see him yet.

Moving to the top of the que I hand Baek his ID as he passes it to the officer to be signed in and then moves to the side while I hand mine over. "Have a great day gentlemen" the officer smiles handing me back my ID. Guiding Baek over to the area we where to meet the others I start to get nervous as Minseok isn't around yet. Looking towards the tent like area I see him finally linking a blindfolded D.O. Grabbing baek's arm I turn him around and try make him hush. He giggles and starts to fidget as I cover his mouth. He finally stops as he realises what's happening. "Minseok if you don't tell me what you are up to I will poison your food from now on" D.O says making me smile not making a sound.

"OK I'll take the blindfold off" Minseok says as I quickly fix baeks clothes and step away from him as he stands nervous waiting. Minseok removes the blindfold and moves away. "Finally you saw sense removing that stupid blindfold" D.O moans before opening his eyes to see Baek in front of him.

"Oh fuck... it can't be..... Baek" D.O rubs his eyes as Baek stays glued to the same spot. "My little owl" Baek nearly cries out as D.O moves closer wrapping his arms around Baek hugging him so tight.   
"My little trouble maker" D.O cries out as Minseok makes his way over to me. "Hey you" he moves closer as I smile and get all excited like a little school girl. "Hey" I watch as he puts his arm around me hugging me as I let out a soft sigh feeling so good in his arms. "I'm so glad your here Jongdae I have missed you so much" he moves to look into my eyes and I feel his hand drop down my side and link with mine. "Come take a walk with me and let's leave these two love birds together" he smiles as he pulls me away softly. "Will they be ok?" I point towards Baek and D.O as he just smiles "It looks like nothing will get in between those two let's go they will be fine" I can't help but smile as D.O is still hugging Baek making me wish I tried to find D.O before.

Walking away we head down the path we walked before, over the bridge and down another little cobble pathway between trees before it opens up into rows of flowers growing. "Oh wow these are stunning" I let go of his hand as I move closer looking at the beautiful white flowers and then away from me are red and blue flowers in a circle. "These flowers altogether make the shape of our national flag" he says as I look at him in shock. "No way really" I look away from him and back to the flowers trying to see it. "Come over here, there is a step ladder they used while planting the flowers so they could get the shape right. One guy would guide them from the top of the ladder to the guys on the bottom telling them where to place them". I can't believe my eyes at how beautiful and amazing it looks. "You can climb the ladder and see it yourself" I smile climbing up the ladder to the top and seeing the flowers in the shape of the flag makes me smile. "Wow this is beautiful" I look back down at him as he smiles "You are the beautiful one here" he says making me blush as I climb back down the ladder.

"Jongdae I know we don't really know each other and that we haven't really spoken much but I want to ask you will you be my partner?"

"Your partner for what.... A game, is there games on today?" I smile at him as he begins to laugh. "No I mean will you be my boyfriend?" he stops laughing and looks so serious at me holding out to take one of my hands in his. "Oh partner" I giggle a little feeling like an idiot that I didn't get what he was trying to say. "I would love to" I look into his eyes as he starts to smile "You're saying yes?" he get all excited and pulls me in for a hug.

I can not believe what is happening right now I just want to cry with such joy and happiness. "So we are partners now?" he moves away from the hug as I nod my head before he cups my cheeks and kisses me softly on my lips sending me into heaven as the kiss he gave me before is nothing compared to this one. I close my eyes and kiss back enjoying the moment and not wanting it to end.

"Hey you two lovers wanna get some food?" we both move from the kiss and turn in the direction of the voice to see D.O and Baek standing there smiling at us. I smile back seeing Baek so happy and D.O holding baek's hand so tight as if to never let it go. "Sure we can go get some food" Minseok says as we follow the two love birds.

"They both look happy" Minseok says as he holds my hand while we walk towards the food stalls. Seeing D.O wrap an arm around Baek and Baek snuggling into him as they walk makes me feel all warm inside knowing Baek is happy right now and hopefully this will be the start of a much happier Baek.

"Hey stop for a second" Minseok stops me and turns so I face him. "Don't look so worried I just wanted to kiss you again. I smile and move closer and softly kiss him back remembering what he told me last time I was here that he would be away for awhile and today would be the last time you see him for awhile. I start to get choked up and move away from the kiss. "Hey what's wrong?" he guides us over to a bench and makes me sit as he takes my hand in his. "I forgot about you going" I lower my head as he wraps his finger around my chin and lifts my head back up. "I won't be gone for long baby so wait for me please" I smile like a fool at the name he just called me.

"I will wait for you Minseok I promise" 

❤️C ❤️  
Cclay2020


	15. Chapter 15

"It is so good to see you again Kyungsoo" Baekhyun blushes feeling so nervous after seeing his good friend from when he was a kid. "You never call me Kyungsoo so please don't now" D.O smiles seeing a cute Baekhyun blush like he used to do many years ago.

"So you joined the army early didn't you guess you couldn't wait huh". Baekhyun looks at his old friend as they walk along the pathway towards a private area with a bench while taking a seat. "I just wanted it done and over with if I'm honest Baek. It was always in the back of my mind knowing I had to join the army soon so I spoke with mum and dad and told them I just wanted it out of the way they gave me their blessing and here I am now sitting with my little trouble maker" D.O smiles and lightly bumps his arm with Baek's making him smile shyly.

"You still blush with me, looks like I haven't lost my touch" D.O can't help himself by making the smaller blush again and again. "I guess you haven't" Baekhyun lowers his head knowing how much he wants to be held in D.O's arms and hugged like before. "So tell me how is life these days?" D.O asks as Baekhyun turns his head away feeling all sorts of emotions come over him. "Hey hey " don't turn away from me little trouble maker what is it? " D.O reaches closer and makes Baekhyun turn his face to look at him. "Hey what is it?" He asks again so caring that Baekhyun can't hold his emotions back anymore. "Life is awful D.O" Baekhyun leans forward as D.O pulls him into his body closer hugging him trying to hush his tears. "Is it that bad?" D.O moves back to look at him better as Baekhyun looks up at him wiping his tears before pulling away embarrassed at his emotional outburst. 

"Never mind forget it" Baekhyun laughs as he gets up from the bench and begins to wipe his face in the sleeve of his top trying to walk away from not having to face his old friend and make a show of himself anymore by telling him what he has been doing. "Baek wait, where are you going?" D.O shouts after him, wanting Baekhyun to wait. "It's best I go, I cause trouble, remember" Baekhyun turns back looking at his old friend standing a few feet from him, sad and confused. "Baek please" D.O shouts again as Baekhyun continues to walk away. "BYUN BAEKHYUN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME " D.O shouts out loud making Baekhyun turn around not believing what he just heard.

"I can't let you leave and walk away, I lost you once please don't let me lose you again. I have missed my little trouble maker and whatever is going on in your life that is making you run away from me I want to help you" D.O pleads and nearly gets on his knees as Baekhyun begins to cry again making D.O run towards him at the same time as Baekhyun is falling to the ground onto his knees. "Hey baby I have you, I won't let anything hurt you now I promise" D.O hugs around Baekhyun shoulder holding his head to his chest rocking him back and forth as Baekhyun let's all his emotions out. 

"Hush now my little trouble maker let's get you off the ground, we can go get a drink and you can tell me everything ok" D.O helps Baekhyun up from the cold ground handing him a handkerchief to wipe his face and nose.

"I look in a state don't I, people will stare at me" Baekhyun keeps wiping his face before tossing his hair trying to fix it . "You want to sit on the bench and I will go get our drinks?" D.O smiles softly as Baekhyun again blushes "I'll wait here yes" he smiles before taking a seat on the bench as D.O heads off to get their drinks.

Baekhyun waits on the bench for his old friend to return as he somehow feels so relaxed now like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and disappeared. The sun is shining, there are birds chirping, the voices of people in the distance seem to all calm him.

"Hey, here you go, I got us some juice since it's warm" D.O sits beside his trouble maker friend as they both sip their drinks. "Thank you" Baekhyun let's out a sigh of content while looking out ahead. "You want to tell me more of what's been going on since I moved away?" D.O knows he needs to ask Baekhyun this question now while he is opening up. He knows how the smaller will keep everything bottled up till he can't anymore and erupt like a volcano destroying everything around him.

Baekhyun takes a breath and tells D.O everything, holding nothing back.

After letting Baekhyun spill his secrets to him all he can do is feel hurt for his old friend. If D.O had not left back then maybe they would have been together and maybe D.O could have kept Baekhyun from travelling down the wrong path letting people use him.

"My little trouble maker I'm so sorry" D.O places his hand onto Baekhyun's giving it a little squeeze. Baekhyun looks at the hand that now encases his feeling the warmth coming from it.

"It's not your fault, I am just so glad I'm here with you now" Baekhyun looks up into D.O's eyes as the slightly taller smiles back before moving some of Baekhyun's hair from his eye making Baekhyun lean into his touch like a kitten does enjoying a rub from its owner. "It's been awhile since you have been touched so softly hasn't it?" D.O questions knowing Baek will probably get upset. "Yes" is all he can say as D.O moves closer. "Let me kiss you the way you're supposed to be please, " he whispers, making Baekhyun blush and nod his head, smiling as they both lean closer now connecting their lips together.

D.O cups Baekhyun's cheek as they keep kissing, making Baekhyun just melt into the bench under him before they both pull away.

"How I missed you, my little trouble maker" D.O leans his forehead on Baekhyun's making him smile "I missed you too my little owl" Baekhyun giggles a little as they both sit there for what feels like hours catching up and laughing at the stories they get to tell each other. After meeting with the others for some food they separated again to have time alone.

_**Few hours later** _

"That's the bell to say visiting is over, I better walk you back Chen will be worried where you are" D.O stands up and holds out his hand for Baekhyun. "I wish I didn't have to go, I really liked it here today "Baekhyun pouts a little making D.O smile." Don't pout like that or I will have to kiss you again" he smirks as he pulls Baekhyun gently up from the bench.

Baekhyun stands so close to D.O not wanting this day to be over. "I wish you didn't have to leave" D.O seems to be the sad one now making Baekhyun smile. "I have too, but I can come back again if you like?"

"Baekhyun I am going away. This was the last day for a while before I can see family or friends" D.O begins to get sad wishing things were different especially after getting his little trouble maker back.

"Oh I didn't know" Baekhyun pouts a little making D.O smile "I love that pout" he moves closer and kisses Baekhyun's lips softly making the not so smaller kiss back.

"I better go then" Baekhyun moves to walk away as D.O stops him. "Be here when I get back, Baek" D.O says, making Baekhyun look at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" he questions him knowing he usually understands something wrong and ends up making a fool of himself.

"Baekhyun I know we just got back into each other's lives but I'd love it if you were waiting for me when I return. If you want to that is" D.O watches Baek as the smaller moves back closer to him standing right in front of him. "D.O cups Baekhyun's cheek again softly searching his eyes for his answer." Of course I'll wait "He smiles making D.O smile the biggest smile before they hug each other tight.

"Damn I've missed you so much" D.O whispers into their hug as Baekhyun says the same. "When I get back I'll show you how you should be treated and we will find the old Baek again" D.O cups both cheeks and kisses Baekhyun's nose making him giggle at the cuteness. "We really need to get going or I will get into trouble" D.O reaches for Baekhyun's hand holding it tight as they walk back to the entrance.

Chen and Minseok are waiting saying their goodbyes as D.O and Baekhyun run to join them. "There you are, I thought I'd have to send out a search party for you, " Chen says, hugging his friend.

"Sorry we got talking and didn't realise the time" Baekhyun blushes as D.O holds his hand giving it a little squeeze.

"Could all soldiers please head back to their Barracks now" a voice comes over an intercom making all visitors move to the exit and the soldiers say their last goodbyes.

"Wait for me" Minseok kisses Chen quickly making him giggle "I'll wait, be safe"

D.O turns to Baekhyun holding both his hands "Wait for me, and stay out of trouble" D.O now hugs his friend, kissing his cheek. "I'll wait, I lost my owl once, I can't lose you again" they both pull away as Minseok and D.O now head back to the Barracks waving at the two emotional visitors at the entrance they came in.

"What are we like? " Chen sniffs as they continue to wave till they can't see them any longer. "We are a bunch of emotional babies, " Baekhyun says, grabbing his friend's arm and linking it as they make their way back to the car full of emotions.

"Did you enjoy today?" Chen looks towards his roommate noticing something different about him. "I really did, it has been the best day I have had in a long time" Baekhyun smiles as he gets into Chen's car feeling like a new person.

Chen smiles to himself knowing D.O was the only one that could help Baek and get him out of the rut he was in. Smiling he gets into the car himself.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Chen asks looking at his now smiling friend. "Let's get some ice-cream" Baekhyun smiles as they now pull off out into traffic.

Chen can't help smiling at just how much better his friend is. Could meeting Minseok have been a sign from a higher power to help him sort his friend out. I guess nobody really knows.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️

_**A little bit of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun point of view as requested by a reader** _

  
❤️

Love


	16. Chapter 16

"Chen breakfast is ready" I wake hearing Baek shout my name as I cover my head with my blanket not wanting to get up. Minseok is gone for a week or two and I miss him and it's only been a few hours since I last saw him. Sitting up in my bed he knocks on my bedroom door before letting himself in. "Morning sleepy head I have breakfast made for you and you have work today so get your ass up and come on". I look past him to the door of my bedroom making him look also. "What are you looking at?" He turns to face me as I laugh. "I was wondering where my roommate was who I have had to nearly pull out of bed in the mornings" I get up out of my bed as he pushes me playfully. "I have decided since I have a new chance with D.O I am going to sort my life out so I took the day off and I am going shopping. '' He walks out of my bedroom with his head high as I follow like something from the movie the walking dead.

"What are you shopping for?" I sit at the table as he hands me a plate of food. "I am going to redecorate my room. I am heading to the hardware store for new paint and I'm also gonna get some new furnishing for my room and just make everything fresh". I look up from my plate and I can tell my face has a shocked look as he starts laughing. "Don't you have work today?" He smirks and whispers "Nope I already called them so I am going to get ready and leave" He walks off popping some strawberries into his mouth as I still stare at him shocked. Have I woken into some weird ass other planet.

"Baek" knocking on his door. I wait as he tells me to come in. Opening the door I see he has already started putting some things in black garbage bags. "I am going to head to work. Will you be ok on your own?" I ask as he smiles and leans forward kissing my cheek. "I will be fine now, get to work and be safe and I will see you after work" I move slowly away not believing that that is my real room mate.

Opening the door of our apartment I make my way to the lift as I walk past Chanyeol coming from his apartment and joining me at the lift. "Morning Chen '' he says with a tone making me laugh to myself that the last time I saw him I was hitting him with flowers. The trip in the lift was rather peaceful which I am so grateful for but also I hope he gets the picture now and won't bother Baek again.

Heading to work I feel rather upset still that I can't talk to Minseok and that I won't hear from him in I don't know how long. I want to tell Baek how I feel but I don't want to make him feel said after finally meeting D.O after so long and now getting his life in order after me trying so hard to get him here for years.

***

Stepping out of my lift on our landing I am rather tired from work and thinking of Minseok that I decided I wanted some takeaway tonight and checking with Baek he decided he would sort it all out once I just got home safe. Opening the door to our apartment I can smell fresh paint and music playing but most of all the one thing I notice is Baek is singing again and that I have to say has been a very long time since he sang. Smiling for the first time today I make my way to his room and see him standing in the middle of his bedroom finishing off the last bit of the painting. "Wow you have been busy" I smile as he smiles the biggest smile putting down the paint roller. "Hey, how was work?" He wipes his hands and moves to step out into the sitting room. "It was ok I am starving" I take my shoes off and drop my coat and bag on my bed before I follow him to the sitting room. "Food is here" he rushes to the door paying the delivery guy as I flop down on the sofa feeling so deflated. "Hey what's wrong?" He sits down on the floor on a towel making sure his clothes don't get any paint on the floor. "I am just tired, that's all" I take my food and for some odd reason I Just want to cry. "It's Minseok isn't it ?" He only says his name and I start to cry. "Oh shit Chen I am so sorry. I have been so excited about doing my room up and meeting D.O that I never even asked how you where coping with him gone" he moves closer reaching his arms out "Sorry but I have paint on me" He says making me launch forward hugging him not caring about the damn paint because right now a hug is all I need now.

"He will be back soon, just you wait and see, why don't you take the day off tomorrow and we can go shopping and buy stuff" I pull away from his hug as he is still smiling. "Yeah I guess I will. What shopping do you have in mind as I take it you are taking the day off again" I watch as he makes his way back to the towel he was sitting on as we continue to eat our food. "I am getting a new bed. I want there to be no memory of my bed with those in it" he continues to eat his food as I still can't believe one person from his past can make him sort his life out within a matter of hours. Smirking as I begin to eat my food I think to myself

Thank you D.O.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chen's pov_ **

"Hey baek they should be home anytime now. I'm so excited" I bounce on him making him jump up awake looking around while I fall on the bed laughing at how messy his hair is. "Shit Chen I thought there was an earthquake or something" he rubs his eyes as I get up from his bed and head to the kitchen which we both decorated along with everything else in the apartment. Yes you guessed right. We both took the full week off work and gave our apartment a fresh lick of paint and bought new furnishings. My body aches so bad but looking around the apartment at how good it looks now, the pain is so worth it.

"Man don't cook just pass me the cereal box" crazy hair Baekhyun slumps at the table as I slide him a bowl of cereal before I tuck into my own. "I meant to tell you I got a note under the door to say there is going to be a party next door tonight" I watch as he looks up at me with a sleepy head. "Let them party. I don't care, I'm at a new stage in my life and nothing can bring me down. We can get some drinks and nibbles and chat tonight and listen to their music and then if they piss us off I can always call the cops" he laughs while I smile into my bowl knowing full well he will do it.

"So you go have your shower first I'll head in after and when we are ready we will head to the clothing store and get something new for when we can see our men again" I tell him as he looks at me smiling "I love how you smile so much Chen I really do this guy is good for you" he leaves the table and heads into the bathroom singing. I have to say I did forget how good a singer he was but man he missed his calling.

Washing and clearly the dishes away, I check the press and make a mental note of what we will need if Baek wants to have a chat later with nibbles. He likes to eat the share pack of crisps all to himself when he gets going telling me something so I better make sure I get one for myself because even though it says share there is no hope of you even getting a crumb.

"Ok your turn" he enters the sitting with his damp hair and dressing gown wrapped around him taking me by surprise being showered already, but I won't say anything because once I do he will be back to taking ages in the shower again.

**Baekhyun pov**

Drying my hair with the small towel I hear the door knock making me head over to answer it.

"Hey baek"

"Well well look who it is, Mr Park ass hole himself, what can I do for you? " I look him up and down as he looks me up and down biting his lip. I forgot for a second that I am just out of the shower so I play with my dressing gown a bit making sure he sees a little more of my chest that is on show.

" Eh.... We are having a party tonight so I wanted to just warn you about the loud music and see if you wanted to maybe join us?"

"Sorry but Chen and I have plans tonight but thanks anyway" I move to close the door as he pushes me against the frame of it making me smile. "You look so good Baek baby, I forgot just how good you look with wet hair and naked". He moves closer again only inches away using his finger to pull at the waistband of my dressing gown opening it up showing off my naked body. "You like what you see?" I hold it open showing him my full naked body as he bites his lips harder with so much want. "Fuck baby I missed you" he pulls me closer to him with our lips millimeters away from touching. "You miss me hmm how much?" I whisper running my hands up his arms. "So fucking much baby that I could take you right here right now in the hallway" I can feel him get hotter at my touch as he keeps looking my naked body up and down. "Well take one last look because you won't ever have it again" I whisper into his ear before pushing him away and closing the door.

"Baek your robe, " Chen covers his eyes, making me giggle as I close it. "What did you do?" he huffs and stamps his feet still covering his eyes. "It's ok I just showed him what he can't have anymore, this all belongs to D.O" I hold my robe tight around me as he removes his hands from his face. "I would have loved to see the look on his face" Chen rushes to the door opening it a little and peaking out as there are now raised voices in the hallway making me rush over to listen. "Make the music extra loud tonight Kai and fuck what the neighbours think" he both laugh and close the door looking at each other before both saying together "Police".

"Let's get dressed and off to the shopping mall so we are back before all the party goers arrive" I hurry into my room and change quickly.

***

We have been to the mall and back just in time to get into the apartment unseen by the neighbours. "Wow that was good timing I think the partygoers will arrive soon" I fall down onto the sofa dropping the bags by my feet.

"Let's celebrate, I will crack open the champagne bottle and you get the nibbles ready" Chen calls over to me as I drag my ass off the sofa and head towards the kitchen.

**Ding ding**

The both of us freeze what we are doing making us look at each other with surprise. "That's the army app isn't it? " I look at Chen as a smile creeps across his face as he rummages through his pocket for his phone.

"Well read it out loud" I nudge him as his smile gets bigger.

_**Hey Jondae and Baekhyun we are back at the base and everything is ok. We both miss yous. We have some good news. We are allowed to leave the base and head home for a day so we were both wondering if yous would like to join us and head to the beach tomorrow?** _

"Omg yes, they can leave and they are back home oh god yes, we can go right?" I turn towards Chen who looks like he is about to cry putting down the phone and popping the champagne bottle open. "Cheers to our men coming home safe and being allowed to leave, and cheers to us on our fresh new start" we clink glasses and sip the champagne.

_We would love to head to the beach. We can pick you both up at the base if you like_

_**How about we meet you both there as it's closer to us, say about 10 that way we can spend the whole day together** _

_Sounds perfect we will see you there_

**_Stay safe you two and we will see you both really soon and we can't wait. Sorry we can't talk long on this as we have to sort some stuff out before tomorrow. Sleep well, Minseok and D.O_ **

"Chen this is just so awesome they finished early and are coming out"

The music from next door starts as we begin to dance and have our own party here without our neighbours near us or flirting with me.

"Let's have more champagne and we can take it into the bedrooms and we can sort out our bags to bring the beach" he smiles pouring out more of the delicious champagne

"So do you think they have hot bodies under the army gear?" I follow Chen as he starts laughing . "Trust you to say that Baek and from the hug I got the last time, Minseok feels pretty good from what I can remember" he winks at me as we sort out our bags for the next day. He starts to search for his swimming trunks as my mind drifts off wondering how good D.O will look naked on my bed.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	18. Chapter 18

"Chen I am so nervous. I will see him half naked" Baekhyun won't stop fussing sitting in the passenger seat as we pull up to the beach after stopping off at a nearby shop so he could get new shorts for the water.

"Can you see them?" he looks all around trying to see them, making me laugh as it's like having an extremely excited puppy in the car with me. " I'm sure we will find them easy enough. Let's grab our bags and go find them" as soon as the words are out of my mouth he is out of the car so fast jumping up and down. "You have me more nervous than what I was earlier." I move him from the booth of the car so I can open it and pass him his bag.

"Oh Chen I love you so much" he kisses my cheek as I grab my bag before closing the booth as we head off to find our men.

"Chen do I look ok?" he stops and twirls making me look him up and down. "Baek it's all about me too not just you" I playfully pout at him as he hugs me. "I'm so sorry, I know you're nervous about meeting Minseok. I'm so sorry" he smiles while tickling my chin. "Come on let's go" he links my arm as he heads along the pathway towards the beach.

Reaching the beach we spot them right away close to the water waving their hands. Suddenly I drop my bag seeing Minseok in just a pair of shorts. "Baek am I dreaming?" "Oh hell no if you're dreaming then so am I. Are they both shirtless?" he grabs my arm tighter as we both screech like two teenagers seeing our crushes. " Ok let's act cool" I grab my bag again as he guides me towards them as they walk closer to us.

"Hey you" Minseok says reaching his hand out for my bag as I begin to shake seeing his body. "H...... Hi" I stutter like a fool seeing him out of his uniform and half naked. "Come on let's get you both sorted over here we bought a beach ball and some snacks and drinks" he smiles a beautiful smile making me blush as I watch his body move away from me.

"Hey my little trouble marker" I hear D.O say while grabbing Baek's bag from him. I have to admit it's so nice to see Baek so relaxed and smiling again after so long.

"So how was the training?" I ask as we all sit on the large towel covering the little area of sand as I take off my slides and grab my sun cream. "It was ok, pretty intense but we made it out alive" Minseok says, making me watch his every move as he hands me a drink.

"Fancy a dip in the water?" D.O stands up holding out his hand towards Baek making him shake his head. "Oh hell no it's probably freezing" Baek shutters making me wink at D.O. "Come on last one in is a rotten egg, and I know you hate losing" D.O teases him making Baekhyun stand up and slip off his slides and remove his t-shirt so slowly making me laugh knowing D.O just got lost in watching Baek stripping. Baek takes off running towards the water as D.O chases after him as they both crash into the water.

"You want to go join them?" Minseok smiles at me as I look on at the both of them playing in the water. "I'd rather be here with you actually, let's leave them to catch up." Well then how about I help you with your suncream " Minseok holds out his hand as I hand him the little tube of cream and remove my top feeling a little embarrassed but it soon fades as I feel the warmth of his hand on my back and shoulders as he rubs in the cream making me close my eyes enjoying it more than I should on a public beach.

"I missed you so much, Jongdae" he whispers, making me turn and look over my shoulder at him. "I missed you too" he leans closer making me lean into him as he cups my cheek and kisses my lips softly. "Jongdae I will be leaving the army soon" I quickly turn around and face him as he just smiles at me. "Really you can come home?" I sit now facing him feeling my emotions get the better of me. "Yes we both are, so we will be able to do more things together. I will be able to bring you on proper dates and we can spend more time together also. So can you wait a little longer for me?" I can't control my excitement as I launch myself at him hugging him tight before pulling away as I lean in and kiss him again. "Of course I will wait for you. "I can't wait Jongdae" he smiles then lowers his head making me frown. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask him as he looks up at me with a serious look "No you have said nothing wrong. I just have really fallen for you Jongdae and so fast that I am a little scared of first telling you and in case you find someone else while I'm still in the army" he looks towards the sea looking at D.O and Baekhyun messing in the water. "Hey look at me, I am going nowhere ok. I am gonna wait for you and I will even come pick you up if I have too on the day of your release" I watch as he smiles and hugs me again. "You're perfect Jongdae now let's get in this water and have some fun with the others '' He stands up and reaches out his hand to me as I take it in mine as I get up from the sand as he guides me to the sea.

"Come on you two get wet" Baekhyun shouts as he makes a run for us crashing into me and knocking me down into the water. "Damn you Baek, I think I swallowed some of the ocean." I cough , trying to clear my lungs as Baek helps me up. "That's not all you will be swallowing in a few months time when theses too sex on legs will be leaving the army" I can't believe what he just said so I push him into the water making him burst out laughing knowing he is right there will be a night when I will get my chance to be intimate with Minseok's but for right now I am just going to enjoy my time getting to know him a little bit more.

To be continued.....

❤️C ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

( _ **Sorry the previous chapter was short and not much happened so I continued their day at the beach)**_

"Hey Jongdae where are you going? come back here" Minseok pulls Jongdae's arms trying to get him back into the water. "I'm freezing now please I need my towel" Jongdae shakes from the cold as Minseok rushes ahead back to their things and grabs a towel making his way back to Jongdae wrapping him in the towel and pulling him in close while he rubs his arms to warm him up. "I'll kill Baek for pushing me in" Jongdae shivers more as Minseok opens the towel and wraps himself in it making Jongdae blush as their wet bodies are touching with one towel around them both. "D.O got him back, but let me keep you warm" Minseok smiles as Jongdae blushes at how cheesy that sounds. "Fancy some food I'm starving" Baekhyun shouts running past them to their things on the sand grabbing a towel and passing one to D.O.

"Come on some food sounds like a good idea" Minseok slips out from under the towel leaving it around Jongdae's shoulders as he fixes the mat so Jongdae can sit on it and dry off in the sun before grabbing his own towel and drying himself off.

"I have made sandwiches there are more snacks in the cooler along with some fresh water" D.O passes out the snacks as they all tuck in in silence. "It's so beautiful here," Baekhyun says, falling back on the sand dropping the towel so the sun can dry him off more. "Remember when we were kids and your mum D.O brought us to the beach and we made a huge sandcastle and a little village and this one here knocked it all down because he dropped his ice-cream" Jongdae smiles as D.O laughs remembering. "Hey it was my favourite ice-cream I behaved all day" Baekhyun sits up huffing. "That's why from that day onwards I called you my little trouble maker" D.O says while wrapping his arm around Baekhyun shoulder. "Yeah and I kinda missed it" Baekhyun says while leaning closer and kissing D.O on the lips. "Fancy a walk along the water?" Minseok whispers to Jongdae making them both get up from the sand leaving the two love birds alone.

"So are you happy to be coming home soon?" Jongdae says as they walk along the water's edge. "You have no idea just how much I can't wait to get home" Minseok grabs Jongdae's hand stopping them from walking further. "Jongdae if it wasn't for your messages I don't think I would have coped very well. My sergeant even asked me what had changed in me from the day I got your first message. I guess I'm looking forward to spending more time with you when I leave" Minseok cups Jongdae's face before leaning in and kissing his lips so softly. " I know we just got here but I don't want the day to end" Jongdae lowers his head feeling so sad that tonight he has to say goodbye to Minseok again when all he wants to do is take him home.

"Hey let's enjoy the day but I have something to tell you I don't need to be back on the base till 08.00 hours meaning I am all yours till then" Minseok smiles as Jongdae reaches his arms around his neck hugging him and kissing his face all over. "We can stay up all night then" Jongdae nearly shouts with excitement as they continue to walk down along the beach having some alone time.

"They look so good together don't you think?" Baekhyun says as he lays his head on D.O's lap. "They really do, I think I'm a little jealous" D.O pouts making Baekhyun sit up looking worried at him. "Why are you jealous?" Baekhyun grabs his hand while waiting for the answer. "Well it's been about 2 minutes since you last kissed me" D.O says before laughing making Baekhyun launch at him kissing him. "I missed you so much my trouble maker" D.O can't help but laugh as Baekhyun keeps kissing all over his face. "D.O I fucked up in life when you left. I got into so much trouble I played my next door neighbours off each other and let them use me and I hate myself for that. I know you probably think I am dirty but I'm not" Baekhyun lowers his head as tears fall from his eyes. "Hey baby I never say or ever think you are dirty. "We all do silly things but we learn from it and move on. You have already told me all this Baek you don't need to prove anything to me I still love you" D.O whispers as Baekhyun looks surprised. "Did you say you love me?" Baekhyun moves closer as D.O smiles. I haven't dated anyone since you when we were kids. I made a promise back then to marry you and be with you forever. I guess I just wished you would find your way back into my life again". D.O can feel his own emotions bubble up especially seeing Baekhyun crying. "Spend the night with me. I don't mean sex just be in my company tonight. Minseok and I don't need to be back on the base till 08.00 hours so I am free all night" D.O watches as Baekhyun kisses his cheek. "I would love to stay with you till then" Baekhyun hugs him tight as they both just stay like that for a little while enjoying each other's company while listening to the waves crash against the shore.

"Jongdae I want to tell you D.O and I have a hotel room booked to stay in tonight. We booked it in case you guys didn't want to stay with us till the morning plus we really didn't want to go back to the base. So if you like we can go there or we can stay on the beach all night. I don't care really as I just want to be with you" Minseok squeezes his and Jongdae's hands tighter as Jongdae blushes at the idea of a hotel room. "Lets just see how the rest of the day goes and we can decide later" Jongdae pulls him along as an ice-cream hut becomes visible. "Let's get some ice-creams for the others.

Walking back to find the others Jongdae can't help but smile seeing the pair of them have started making a sand castle. "Hey you got ice-cream" Baekhyun jumps up brushing the sand off his hands as Minseok hands him a strawberry ice-cream. "Sit down and eat it so you don't drop it" D.O helps him sit as he takes his ice-cream from Jongdae as they all enjoy them.

While enjoying his ice-cream Baekhyun covers D.O's feet in the sand. " You do know I can just pull my feet back out again" D.O smirks as he continues to lick his ice-cream seductively as Baekhyun watches nearly dropping his. "I think I need the cold water again" Baekhyun passes his cone to Jongdae and makes a run for the water diving in trying to cool himself after seeing the way D.O was licking the ice-cream. Baekhyun knows he won't be able to hold back any longer so the cold water is a good idea to keep things down. " Why did he run off? He never leaves ice-cream behind?" Jongdae looks confused at the others as they both laugh. "D.O teased him baby. I think he needs to cool down if you know what I mean" Minseok says, making Jongdae laugh as they watch the little trouble maker swim in the sea. " I'll go get him and we can head off for some dinner at the hotel". D.O finishes his cone and makes his way to rescue a flustered Baekhyun from the sea.

"Come on trouble maker we are gonna head into the hotel and get some dinner" D.O steps into the water as Baekhyun makes his way towards him pushing him down into the water laughing. "Why you little" D.O grab's Baekhyun's foot pulling him down with him as D.O ends up under him laying in the shallow part of the water. "I love you D.O" Baekhyun says before kissing him softly. "Hey I never stopped loving you my trouble maker come on let's get dry and have some food" They help each other out of the water making their way back to the others.

"D.O wait , you said you were never with anyone since me. So does that mean you're a virgin?" Baekhyun grabs his hand as D.O smiles" I guess it does' ' he walks ahead making Baekhyun rush after him. "Let us take the room tonight. Let me be the one please" Baekhyun stops walking hoping D.O will turn to face him but he doesn't he keeps walking making Baekhyun run and stop in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Please D.O spend the night with me" Baekhyun gets on his knees making D.O drop to his. "Please don't beg, I just want it to be the right time and not for us to rush into anything if you're not ready Baek" D.O cups Baekhyun's cheeks making the smaller kiss him. "I want to more than I have wanted anything in my life D.O. I have always loved you deep down" Baekhyun lowers his face as D.O pulls him up from the ground. "Lets go have food and then see where the night takes us ok" they head off to the others drying themselves off and making their way into the hotel to have some proper food.

_**hours** _ _**later** _

"It's a beautiful night" Minseok whispers as he and Jongdae sit on a small wall near the beach looking out at the sunset. "This has been the perfect day thank you for everything today" Jongdae leans his head on Minseok's shoulder wishing time would stop. "Come make love to me" Jongdae blurts out making Minseok look shocked at him. "D.O and Baek have the room sweetheart" Minseok pulls Jongdae back close to him as Jongdae links his fingers with Minseok's. "We can make love on the beach" Jongdae whispers making Minseok laugh out loud. "Baby I can't make love to you out here people will see plus you deserve a bed" Minseok hugs him tighter as they both become quiet.

"Come back to mine then" Jongdae sits up watching and waiting for Minseok to answer. Jongdae it's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't want you thinking that's all I want from you" Minseok watches as Jongdae turns away. "I'm being too forward aren't I?" Jongdae says making Minseok brush his hair from his eyes. "No baby not at all, I just want to make sure it's what you want" Jongdae stands up and holds out his hand "It's what I want" He says as Minseok stands up as they both head off to Jongdae's car jumping in. Starting the car Jongdae is rather nervous and can't believe he is going to sleep with Minseok so soon.

"This is mine and Baekhyun's place. Make yourself at home. Will I make some tea or coffee?" Jongdae turns to see Minseok smiling at him as he walks closer wrapping his arms around his waist. "Jongdae are you sure about this?" Minseok questions him as he looks deep into his eyes. "I have never been more sure in my life but I need to tell you this. I have never been with a man before" Jongdae looks down at the ground as Minseok just lifts him up wrapping the smaller legs around him. "Where is your bedroom?" Minseok says as Jongdae giggles and points the way. "I thought I would scare you away telling you that" Jongdae says as Minseok lays him down on the bed kissing his neck. "Not at all I'm just glad I'm the one who gets to change that" Minseok smirks as he continues to kiss Jongdae's neck making the smaller melt into his bedsheets.

to be continued.....

❤️ C ❤️

Love


	20. Chapter 20

Snuggling in closer feeling his warm arms incase me in his body nearly, I can't help but smile as I feel soft kissing on my cheek making me smile. "Are you ok?" He whispers into my ear making me turn a little in his embrace as I look at him with flushed red cheeks. "Yes I'm ok are you?" he just smiles that beautiful smile and leans in to kiss me "Yes I am more than ok" I kiss him back as he moves so he is lying nearly on top of me again looking down at me as he brushes my hair from my forehead. "You are amazing Jondae you really are" he kisses my nose making me smile at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good" he covers my lips with his finger stopping me from talking. "Shh don't say that it was your first time and to be honest you are amazing if I could make love like that for the rest of my life I would die a very happy man" hearing him say that makes me cover my eyes blushing trying to hide.

"Hey look at me beautiful" he removes my hands looking deep into my eyes. "Jondae I really don't want to say this but I do have to go. I will have to go back to the base soon". I feel my heart sink not wanting to let him leave. "If I could I wouldn't move from this bed but I really have to go" he moves to get up as I pull him closer. "Don't go stay with me, move in here with me?" I can't believe I said it but I can't take it back now. "Jondae are you serious?" He searches my eyes for answers as I see the shock on his face.

"I am very serious. I know it's early days but I can't stop thinking about it" I move a little as he gets up and sits facing me on the bed. "How about we see how it goes when I get out and then you can ask me again" he leans forward and kisses my nose as he reaches for his clothes. "This is gonna kill me leaving you like this" he pulls back on his clothes as I quickly climb out of bed and rush to the bathroom to clean myself with a washcloth so I can get dressed and drive him back to the hotel. He holds my hand the whole time and even keeps his hand on my thigh as I drive not wanting to break contact and I have to admit I really really like it.

Arriving at the hotel I park the car as we climb out and see Baekhyun and D.O leave the hotel walking towards us holding hands and smiling. "So I guess we say goodbye then" Baekhyun pouts as D.O hugs him tight as Minseok pulls me close into his chest hugging me. "Wait for me Jondae and once I am out I will take you out for a proper date" I feel his soft lips touch mine making me kiss him back softly before he pulls away. "I have to go" he kisses my cheek as he steps back from me as D.O does the same to Baek. " Be safe and we will see you soon," Baek says before hugging my arm as we watch them leave.

"I love him chen I really love him," Baek says as they disappear from our sight. "I know you do baek you have for a very long time. Lets just get home" I guide him over to the car as we climb in. "So tell me did you make love to him?" I laugh shyly as he keeps staring at me. "Yes we did and it was so perfect he was so gentle with me and caring"

"Oh wow Chen I am so happy for you I really am" he gets all excited in the passenger seat as I can't stop smiling ear from ear. "Did you and D.O ?'' I look at him real quick before I look back out on the road ahead. "Yes we did and it was perfect that I started crying after"

"Why did you cry?" I start to get really worried did D.O hurt him. "I just cried because it was it was so beautiful and I was his first and the way he held me. I haven't been held like that so loving before so I bawled like a baby after we both came". I watch as he laughs now blushing at what he just told me.

"I think that is so beautiful you deserve to be treated with respect baek I have always told you that" we arrive home as he grabs our bags from the booth of the car and head up to our apartment.

"So how was it being your first time?" he asks as I put my bag on my messy bed." It was perfect. he was so gentle" I smile looking at the bed where we just made love. "Are you sore with it being your first time?" I sit carefully on the bed. "I am a little. I think I will go have a bath and go to bed. I am so tired from being awake all night". I grab my towel and make my way to the bathroom filling up the bath.

As I sink into the bath I hear a little knock on the bathroom door. "Hey just wanted to give you this cream you can put it down there and it will help with the pain" he leaves the little tube on the sink and leaves. I sink down into the warm water as my mind drifts of thinking of Minseok and how I asked him to move in with me so early.

I hope I haven't scared him off and he wasn't just being nice to me since what we just did. I do hope he wants to see me again. I guess I really need to stop worrying and just go with the flow and see where life takes me .

to be continued .... 

❤️C ❤️

Love


End file.
